Teenagers in Love: A Danny Phantom musical
by john Germoxican
Summary: A new kid name Max Harrison, a raising musicstar comes to Casper High. He falls in love with Dani, the daughter of Danny Phantom, the protector of Earth. Will Max be Dani's first true love, or will it be something different?
1. Welcome to high school

**Here is my own Danny Phantom idea, it is a musical. It is set three years after PP. It follows the story of Max Harrison, a 15 year old raising popstar, that needs to do one year of high school in order to be able to start touring. He then starts having feelings for a girl that he never had feelings before, and it's Danielle(she is also 15). Trust me it will be a good story.**

_**Max Harrison is a 15 year old about to be raising popstar after winning the all star singing contest, giving him a music contract, but he will not go on tour until he finishes his junior year at Casper high school, where he has never been to or ever attended a school, he has been home schooled most of his life. He tried to find another way out, but his parents think it's the right thing to do. The only high school that would accept him is the school his dad attended, Caspar High. His family had to move from Atlanta, Georgia to Amity(some where close to New York).** **Leaving behind his friends and teachers.**_

Today is his first day of school and he does feel a little weird about it, but he must finish it in order to begin his fame.

He arrives to his locker and two students, a boy and a girl, walk up to him.

"Are you new here?" The girl asked. "Yeah, it's actually my first time coming to a school." He said a little nervous. "No way! Are you saying you haven't been to a real school before?" The boy student couldn't believe that he never attended a school.

"Well, my parents didn't think it was safe to go to a real school, but they think I should try it out." Max said, he didn't want to explain why he was really coming to the school.

"I think that's a good thing to do; I'm Donna by the way." Donna said, holding her hand out for a hand shake from Max. "I'm Jack." Jack said, he too holds out his hand. "I'm Max Harrison." He shook both of their hands.

"I guess that makes us friends?" Max said. "Of course, why do you think we shock hands?" Donna reminding him. "So, where are you from?" Jack asked, wanted to know a little bit more about Max. "I just moved here from Atlanta Georgia. I don't really know that much of high school."

Jack and Donna both looked at each other. "Don't worry, we can show you what high school is." Donna said. (Rock music is being played in the back ground) The students in the hall begin to join in, one student is ready to play drums, Jack somehow got a guitar in his hand, and Donna and other students begin to sing.

**Donna and chorus:**

**Uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**uh-oh,uh-oh,uh-oh, hey(repeat 2 times)**

**Donna:**

**3 years, you'd think**

**for sure that's all you've got to endure**

**all the total hicks**

**all the stuck up chicks**

**so superficial**

**so immature**

**then when you graduate**

**you take a look around and you say:**

**(Everybody): Hey Wait**

**This is the same as where we just came from**

**we thought it was over**

**Oh that's just great.**

**Donna and Chorus:**

**The whole damn world is just obsessed,**

**who's the best dressed**

**and had the bested kiss**

**Who's got the body**

**Who's got the hot babe**

**Who's kinda cute,**

**and who's just a mess**

**Donna:**

**And you still don't have the right look,**

**and you don't have the right friends.**

**Nothing changes but the faces,**

**the names and the trends.**

**Donna and Chorus:**

**High school never ends.**

**Uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**uh-oh,uh-oh,uh-oh, hey(repeat 2 times)**

The students, along with Donna, who drags Max along to explore more of the school.

They go near a table were Dash, Valerie, Kwan, Star, and Paulina, who ignored them.

**Donna:**

**Check out the popular kids,**

**You'll never guess what Paulina did,**

**How does Star maintain low weight,**

**I'm guessing Valerie started dating Kwan,**

**meaning Dash has to get a new best friend.**

**And the only thing that matters,**

**is climbing up that social ladder.**

**Still care about your hair and the car you drive, don't matter if your 16 or 35**

Donna then shows Max pictures of the past popular people from the school.

**Donna:**

**Grey Delisle the goth queen,**

**Rickey D'Shon Collins, Captain of the tech team,**

**Jon Cryer the dark clown**

**Ron Pearlman, the biker**

**Heard them all before**

**I want my childhood back**

**Donna and Chorus:**

**The whole damn world is just obsessed,**

**who's the best dressed**

**and had the best kiss**

**who's in the squad,**

**who's on the juice**

**Who's dropping out before they graduate**

**And you still don't have the right look,**

**and you still listen to the same stuff everyday like you did before**

**Donna and Chorus:**

**High School Never Ends!**

**Uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**uh-oh,uh-oh,uh-oh,**

**(Jack):High school never ends!**

The students then go back to the hall where Max's locker is.

**Donna and Chorus:**

**The whole damn world is just obsessed,**

**who's the best dressed**

**and had the best kiss**

**Who's got the body**

**Who's got the hot babe**

**Who's kinda cute,**

**and who's just a mess**

**Donna and Chorus:**

**And you we still don't have the right look,**

**and you still have the same best friend.**

**And we're pretty much the same we were back then**

**the names and the trends.**

**Donna and Chorus:**

**High school never ends.**

**Uh-oh, uh-oh-uh-oh,**

**uh-oh,uh-oh,uh-oh, (repeat 6 times)**

**(Jack): Here we go again.**

**High School Never ends!**

As they finished singing they went back to what they where doing.

Max was surprised that high school can be complicated,

but he was only going to be here for one year anyway.

"High school sounds pretty cool, I didn't know that a lot drama was involved." he said.

"Drama happens here almost everyday here." Jack said, giving back the guitar to the student he loaned from.

The bell for the first class rang. "Time for class, what is your class?" Donna asked.

"I have history." Max said, reading from the schedule he got from the office.

"That's our class too, here, come with us." Donna said, walking to the class, along with Jack. Max followed them.

"Maybe High School isn't going to be hell." He said, feeling a little better about High School, and hoping it won't kill him in the end.

**So, what do you think? Should I keep going or not? Danny will appear in the next chapter along with Sam, Tucker, and Dani. R&R. When Max see's Dani in the next chapter, what song should he sing? "Excuss me Miss" from Chris Brown "Drops of Jupiter" from Train or "Human Nature" from Micheal Jackson or what song would you suggest? Message me.**


	2. First ever love

**Here's the next chapter Hope you like it**

**P.S. I may have said I wanted to try something else besides Danny and his world, but that one will come out near spring break, it's called a regular break trip; take a good guess what that one is.**

After two long periods of classes, it was lunch time and Max was sitting with Donna and Jack. "How do you guys know each other?" Max asked.

Donna looked at Jack "Do you want me to tell him, or you?" "You should tell him, your better at explaining it then I am. " Jack insisted. "I was just five when I moved in from St. Louis, and I had no other friends since I didn't start school yet. I thought I was going to be all alone. That was when I met Jack, he was such a shy boy. He wasn't like other boys who believed in cuties, and that girls have no knowledge of anything.

The way he wasn't like other boys is when I hugged him, he didn't scream or anything, he hugged back."

Max was surprised that Jack was one of the few boys in the world that didn't hate girls at the age of 4 or 5. "I'm just asking why didn't you hate girls when you where a kid?" Max asked.

"I just didn't find them as a threat at all, my mom always said be nice to girls or you will regret it in high school." Jack explained and he wasn't nervous explaining his reasons.

"Makes sense." Max said as he continued eating his lunch. "Did you hate girls when you where young?" Donna asked.

"I barely met girls when I was a kid, I was home schooled must of my life. I had mostly guy friends as I also played soccer when I wasn't doing work, but after I moved here I don't see them any more." Max felt a little uneasy talking about his former home.

"Am I the only girl you had a long conversation with?" Donna asking. "Yep, you are the only girl besides my mom who I had a long conversation with." Max answered, feeling a little embarrassed about answering that.

"It's fine, I just feel a little bad about how most of your childhood hasn't been there that much." Donna feeling bad.

"It's like Danny's Daughter, she has the same problem as you." Jack said. "Who's Danny?" Max asked.

Jack and Donna gasped. "What?" Max asking what he said wrong.

"You don't know about Danny Phantom, the Protector of Earth?" Donna said. "No." Max said, he didn't have any idea who Danny was.

Before Jack and Donna could explain, all the kids in the cafeteria began applauding as Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley came in from the outside exit and entered the lunch room.

"That's Danny Phantom." Donna pointed out, she started to explain.

"His real name is Danny Fenton; he was just 14 when his parents built a portal to show a world known as the ghost zone, when it failed the first time, they just quit.

He went inside and he accidentally turned it on and he was zapped and his DNA was formed from ghost DNA. From that day he became Danny Phantom.

His enemy's were also ghost, and he manage to trap them and send them back into the ghost zone.

He became the protector of earth by turning the world intangible in order for the asteroid to pass through earth; he revealed his identity to the whole world and he became a hero."

"No kidding." Max can tell what she meant. Donna continued her background check on the trio.

"That's his girlfriend, Sam Manson, do not call her Samantha, or your dead.

The last one is the mayor of Amity, Tucker Foley, a.k.a tech geek."

"Wait, he is the mayor of this town?" Max, a little confused. "Long story." Donna said.

"What about her?" Max pointed to Danielle, who was whispering something to Danny, and he only nodded, and she walked outside.

"That's Danielle Phantom, she also has the same powers as Danny." Max feels that he should go talk to her.

"I'm going to go talk to her." "What? You only been here for one day and-

" Jack realized that Max already begin to go after Danielle. "I'll go after him." Jack told Donna as he went after Max.

Outside, Jack caught up with Max. They see Danielle putting dark eye lighter on. "What do you know about her?" Max asked.

"I know a lot, but what do you see about her." Jack asked. (Music is being played in the background. Last of the American girls from Green Day )

"What do I see? How about I describe what I see. Max begins singing.

**Max:**

**She puts her make up on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland**

**Jack:**

**Really? I don't see it.**

**Max:**

**She got a little book of conspiracies, right in her hand**

**Jack:**

**That's because she is holding algebra**

**Max:**

**She is paranoid like endangered species headed into extinction**

**Jack:**

**She can paranoid at times**

**Max:**

**She is one of a kind, well she's the last of the American girls**

**Jack:**

**I don't know about that, but your opinion**

**Max:**

**She wears her sweater for the coming of the nuclear winter**

**Jack:**

**She had that for a long time**

**Max:**

**She's runs away**

**Like a fugitive of critical mass**

**Jack:**

**Maybe because we are following her?**

**Max:**

**She's on a hunger strike**

**For the ones who won't make it for dinner**

**Jack:**

**She does hardly eat.**

**Max:**

**She makes enough to survive**

**for a holiday of working class**

**Jack:**

**Her job is to help her father save the world.**

**Max:**

**She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated.**

**Jack:**

**She did run away from Vlad**

**Max:**

**She won't cooperate She's**

**the last of the American girls**

**Jack:**

**Not all girls cooperate**

**Max:**

**She plays her vinyl records**

**singing songs on the eve of destruction**

**Jack:**

**Her singing is good, that's what I heard.**

**Max:**

**she's a sucker for**

**all the criminals breaking the laws**

**Jack:**

**That's an urban myth.**

**She will come in first for the end of**

**Western civilization**

**Max:**

**She is faster then Danny, when it comes to flying.**

**Max:**

**She's an endless war**

**Like a hero for the lost cause**

**Jack:**

**She does argue with Jazz sometimes.**

**Max:**

**like a hurricane in the heart of the devastation**

**Jack:**

**Donna is like that, sometimes.**

**Max:**

**she's a natural disaster**

**she's the last of the American girls**

Jack then realized something about Max, his voice sounded familiar. "Why does his voice sound like it came from a game show?" Jack then took out his phone and clicked on his search music app to find his voice. In just 10 seconds, Jack is surprised what he found.

**Max:**

**She puts her makeup on**

**like graffiti on the walls of the heart land**

**She's got a little book of conspiracies**

**Right in her hand**

**She will come in first place**

**for the end of civilization**

**She's a natural disaster**

**She's the last of the American girls**

Max finished singing to realize that Danielle was gone, but it was a relief to him that she didn't here the song. "Thank god she didn't her that."

He see's Jack, acting a little weird. "You ok?"

"Your the winner from the All Star singing contest!" Jack loudly said, some kids look a Max. Max felt that his low profile was busted.

But Donna came in, to save his life.

"Jack, why are you talking garbage again for some reason; don't listen to him , he nuts."

Everybody then forgot what they heard, and went back to their business. "How did you know?" Max shocked that Jack found out his alter ego.

"I searched you, you voice sounded familiar." "We won't tell anyone and that means you Jack." Donna eyed him. "Sorry." Jack said, feeling bad, but Max patted him on the shoulder.

"At least nobody else knows. I would tell you the rest, but 3 period starts in 1 minute. How about after school?" Max said, Donna and Jack both nodded. The three friends then went off to gym.

Danielle came from the walls as she was intangible. "I heard everything Max Harrison; I would like to know more about you." She said smiling. "But I am shy to talk to a boy I already have a crush on, only one person besides mom knows how to help me." She turns into her normal form and walked to her next class. "Right after school." she said, a little frustrated that she has to wait to after school.

**What did you think about that, go ahead review Good or bad. In the next chapter Danielle will sing and they will be a little comedy in it.**


	3. First Friends

**I want to take a minute to say sorry for taking so long, I had a lot of things to do and two of my friends past away, and I was really sad about them dying. Dani won't sing in a couple chapters, or maybe in the next one she will. Here's one, what do you think, good or bad.**

Max decided to invite Donna and Jack to his place, his place was an apartment that had two floors. The first floor had a living room with a piano, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a soon to be game room. The second floor had two bed rooms, the one on the left hand side was Max's room, which the trio is in.

"This is your room?" Donna asked, Max's room was what you wouldn't expect from a kid that has barley been in the outside world most of his life. He had band posters that were signed from them. "I thought you said you didn't get out that much." Jack, a little confused due to Max saying that he stayed indoors most of his life.

"I wasn't always in my house, I went to concerts, movies, and sporting events; I just never was in school until now." Max explained. "I guess that kinda makes sense." Jack returned looking at the posters, while Max was on his bed reading a lyric book from My Chemical romance.

The poster that caught Donna's eye and it was Michael Buble, she nearly fainted, good thing Jack was their to catch her. "I'm guessing your a fan of Buble?" Max said as he saw the whole thing.

"I always wanted to see him in concert, but the tickets are so hard to get." Donna said, recovering from nearly blacking out. "I can try to get tickets for you guys." Max offering. "You can, but how?" Donna asked, still feeling.

"My agent offers me tickets to see the bands backstage while they preform." Max's words nearly mad Donna scream, but Jack covered her mouth. "Please Donna, we don't want to make him feel that we are his friends because he is popular." Jack begging Donna to stop.

"Hey it's not problem, as long as you guys don't hurt me in the way end." Max said. "Max, that is the last thing we would ever do to you, we aren't hurtful people." Jack promising. "Right Donna?" Max removed his hand from Donna's mouth. "I promise I won't be a hurtful person to you Max." Donna agreeing on the promise. "Thank you." Max feeling glad to see his first two best friends are honest people he can trust. "Do you guys want to eat something?" Jack and Donna nodded, and they quickly went out of the room to the kitchen.

In the living room, Jack, Donna, and Max were completely stuffed and they all were laying on the couch. "Max, does your parents know you have guest over, right?" Jack asked, feeling that Max may have not told his parents that his identity was found out by two people that he just met.

"I did actually, they felt that we would have to move until I said to them that they are nice guys and they will not reveal my identity." Max assured Jack about what he said to his parents about his friends. "They would've wanted to met you, but they are too caught up with work." "That's sad." Donna, who just entered the conversation.

"But the next time you come over, they would like to met you." "We would be honored to meet your parents." Donna said. And with that they still sat on the couch relaxing for a couple more minutes, Donna finally decided to break the ice. "Besides Guitar, what other instrument you know how to play?"

Max thought for a moment, and remembered that the band room was in the basement, along with the other instrument he can play. "It's in the band room, come, I'll show you where it is." Max got up, and walked to the basement, Jake and Donna were surprised that there was another room in the house.

When they got to the basement, Max and Donna couldn't believe what they saw. "Say hello to the Ultimate Band Set 500." Max said ecclesiastically. Jack and Donna could only wave hello.

"But the other instrument is the one I really love playing." Max went to the instrument that was covered by a huge tarp. "Ready for it?" Max asked. "Sure." Donna, feeling excited, Jack on the other hand, was still eying at the UBS 500.

Max ignores this, and decides to continue on to unveil the instrument. "Say hello to the Classic Grand Piano, only a few have been made of mahogany." As much of it sounded cool, Jack didn't look at the piano as he still set his eyes on the UBS, Donna, on the other hand, wanted to pass out from seeing the beautiful creature. "How did you get this?" Donna, feeling curious.

"My parents got it in England, surprised that it would one day be of use for me." Max answered as he sits down, ready to play the piano. "What song would you like me to sing?" he asked. "A Buble song." requested Donna. "All right, let me sing a song that makes me think of Dani, even thou I only saw her today." Max knew the song, it's the reason why he became a fan of him. He starts playing.

Max:

**I'm not surprised, not everything lasts**  
><strong>I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track<strong>  
><strong>Talk myself in, I talk myself out<strong>  
><strong>I get all worked up then I let myself down<strong>

**I tried so very hard not to loose it**  
><strong>I came up with a million excuses<strong>  
><strong>I thought, I thought of every possibility<strong>

**And I know some day that it'll all turn out**  
><strong>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out<strong>  
><strong>And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get<strong>  
><strong>I just haven't met you yet<strong>

**I might have to wait, I'll never give up**  
><strong>I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck<strong>  
><strong>Wherever you are, whenever it's right<strong>  
><strong>You'll come outta nowhere and into my life<strong>

**And I know that we can be so amazing**  
><strong>And baby your love is gonna change me<strong>  
><strong>And now I can see every possibility<strong>

**Somehow I know that it'll all turn out**  
><strong>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out<strong>  
><strong>And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get<strong>  
><strong>I just haven't met you yet<strong>

**They say all's fair in love and war**  
><strong>But I won't need to fight it<strong>  
><strong>We'll get it right and we'll be united<strong>

**And I know that we can be so amazing**  
><strong>And being in your life is gonna change me<strong>  
><strong>And now I can see every single possibility<strong>

**And someday I know it'll all turn out**  
><strong>And I'll work to work it out<strong>  
><strong>Promise you kid I'll give more than I get<strong>

**Oh you know it'll all turn out**  
><strong>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<strong>  
><strong>And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah<strong>  
><strong>I just haven't met you yet<strong>

**I just haven't met you yet**  
><strong>Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get<strong>  
><strong>I said love love love love love love love<strong>  
><strong>I just haven't met you yet<strong>

Jack and Donna were amazed how Max could pull off songs perfectly. "That does match you and Dani." Jack said. "I really want to talk to her, but the only other girl I can talk to is you and my mom." "Don't worry, I will teach you what you need to know." Donna offered. Max smiled, knowing that he can trust them. A voice is heard from upstairs.

"Max, we are ready to see your friends." it is Max's father. "Ready to meet them?" Max asked. "Sure, we are ready to meet your rich family." Jack said jokingly, Donna punched him in the arm, motioning it's not funny. They all decide to go upstairs to meet his parents.

**I have decided to turn this into a series after this story is done, I may not have songs in some episodes, but maybe in specials, because my next one will be about hard choices, the other thing that I will do is other Cartoons being in a Avenger story, no details yet. R&R**


	4. Fallin in

**In this chapter, Dani researches about Max and it shows how Max won, it has a little bit of American Idol but the way I do it is different.**

Later that night, after telling her parents that she doesn't feel good going out for ghost patrol, Dani decided to look more info about Max. She is alone in the house doing research about Max and finds out that he was on the All-Star singing contest and their was a podcast about him.

"Let's see who you are, Mr. Harrison." She clicked on the podcast.

"I can't describe how Max Harrison manage to pull off after winning the best of three sign off final." Said the host of the show. T"he thing I can tell you that he pushed for the third round by beating Sarah May in the rap contest when her Pimps Don't Cry cover failed to impress 4 out of the 5 judges, when Max did the cover for Eminem's The Real Slim Shady, the Judges all gave Max a passing grade. In the first round, Max had trouble singing a country song from Willie Nelson with the song On the road again, while Sarah's cover of You Belong With Me, made Judges choose the obvious winner. "I can't sing country, so I knew I wasn't going to win the 1st round, but the second round, I knew how to rap."

"Max Harrison said as he prepares for the third round. The third round challenge was for the contestants to cover songs that where sang by women, however, since their was a boy and a girl finalist, Max had to sing a women song, and Sarah had to sing a man song. They were only giving one hour to pick and practice a song as it was their last chance to prove that they want to become a music star. Sarah decided to sing Alice Coopers' Poison, while Max decided to sing the song that made him win the contest."

The scene then goes to Max and it shows him wearing a tuxedo with a Phantom mask(Phantom of the Opera), and he shows his back to the audience, he then turns around and begins to sing.

**Max:**

I know how to hurt  
>I know how to heal<br>I know what to show  
>And what to conceal<br>I know when to talk  
>And I know when to touch<br>No-one ever die from wanting to much

(Max begins walking to center stage)

The world is not enough  
>But it is such a perfect place to start...my love<br>And if you're strong enough  
>Together we can take the world apart...my love<p>

People like us  
>Know how to survive<br>There's no point in living  
>If you can't feel the life<br>We know when to kiss  
>And we know when to kill<br>If we can't have it all  
>Then nobody will<p>

_ (Max then takes off his mask, and throws it off stage)_

_ The world is not enough  
>But it is such a perfect place to start...my love<br>And if you're strong enough  
>Together we can take the world apart...my love<br>_

(I...)I feel safe  
>(I...)I feel scared<br>(I...)I feel ready  
>(I...)And yet unprepared<p>

The world is not enough _[x2]_  
>No nowhere near enough<p>

The crowed exploded with applause and Max bowed to them. "He can really sing, but why is he interested in me?" Dani questioned herself. "Am I interested in him? Of course I am, then why would I be looking for him on the computer." Dani was so confused, she closed down her laptop and went on her bed.

"I wish Jazz were here to help me, but she wanted to go patrolling with mom and dad." Dani then puts on Pussycat Dolls; she falls asleep two minutes later.

Dani was having a dream, and in her dream, she was wearing a buttoned dress, and she was seeing Max. "Why can't you keep your eyes off of me?" Dani asked. "Why do you ask, I don't see a reason not too, you want answers. But I don't have them." "Don't do this to me, I can be very." "What do you think I'm been trying to do; not listen to you." Dani does not respond, she then does as she motions Max to sit down on a chair. Dani begins to sing.

Dani:

You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<br>Yeah you, PMS  
>Like a bitch<br>I would know

And you over think  
>Always speak<br>Cryptically

I should know  
>That you're no good for me<p>

(Dani then leans over and tries to kiss Max, but pulls away, hoping to tease Max and that he will spill out that he loves her, but it doesn't work)

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<p>

We used to be  
>Just like twins<br>So in sync  
>The same energy<br>Now's a dead battery  
>Used to laugh bout nothing<br>Now you're plain boring

I should know that  
>You're not gonna change<p>

_ (Max tries to get off the chair, but Dani sits him back down)_

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<p>

(Dani then transforms into her ghost form, to see if he would spill the beans, it doesn't move Max at all)

Someone call the doctor  
>Got a case of a love bi-polar<br>Stuck on a roller coaster  
>Can't get off this ride<p>

You change your mind  
>Like a girl changes clothes<p>

(Dani was completely out of ideas, the only idea she had was an idea she would've done earlier if you hadn't thought of putting him in a chair)

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down.<p>

Dani then goes to Max and kiss's him; in reality Dani was kissing her pillow, and Jazz was watching the whole thing. "She has got to stop watching the Vampire Diaries, it's too dumb to watch." she said, feeling that could be the reason.

"If you want to make out with something else besides a pillow, I suggest using an orange." Dani heard this and opened her eyes, realizing it was a pillow and not Max. "How long did you see me make a fool out of myself?" asking Jazz. "About a minute." She said with a smile. "Is it something you want to talk about?" Jazz asked. Dani thought about it for a second, but she can't tell her mom, she always tells Danny everything, Jazz is no better, but it takes her awhile to spoil things.

"What do I got to lose?" She said and allowed Jazz to sit next to her, she explained everything about Max and her dream.

**I know this chapter seemed a little weird, but I ran out of song ideas for what Dani was suppose to sing, my other idea was Buttons from Pussy Cat Dolls, but I thought it didn't fit. Once again, I do take song request, what songs would you like to hear? Let me know, and leave your review, if you want. **


	5. singing about home

**I know this chapter seems a little rushed, but my oringnal story was lost so I had to think of a 50/50 write up so, hope it's good enough.**

During class with Mr. Lancer, Mr. Lancer announced today that the band that was suppose to play at the homecoming dance, which had to be postponed due to a ghost destruction(which was caused by one of Danny's enemies) decided to cancel, so the school decided to hold auditions a week ago for singers or groups, and so far, no one was successful.

"After complete humiliations from nearly the entire school, it looks like their will be no band playing at this years dance." Lancer finished; he eyed at the failures and they were upset for completely ruining their own hopes. The class ah after hearing that, Donna was distraught about this. "I'm not going to the dance anymore."

Max heard this and as much he didn't want to expose his identity, he decided to do what his friends would never see him do. "I want to audition!" he yelled out, and everybody looked at him.

"Over sea, under stone. Maybe you can save the dance, but I want to see it you have potential Mr..." Mr. Lancer was about to finish Max's last name until Max quickly put a fake one.

"Briggs, Max Briggs, Sir." Jack and Donna were mind blanked when they heard that, a last name that doesn't fit.

"Very well Mr. Briggs, why don't you sing us a song right now?" Lancer asked, Max now felt this may not be a good idea, but everybody was staring at him so he had to sing in front of them.

"Alright, but since I don't have my guitar with me, I'm afraid I have to sing a song that I can sing without it." Max went into the center of the class and took a moment to think of a song, and he had one. "Jack, play that Ray Charles song, the one I heard you play this morning, but without him singing. It reminds me of home." Jack took out his phone and found the instrumental version and begins to play it.

**Max:**

**Georgia, Georgia**

**The whole day through**

**Just an old sweet song**

**Keeps Georgia on my mind**

**I said Georgia, Georgia**

**A song of you**

**Comes as sweet and clear**

**As moonlight through the pines**

**Other arms reach out to me**

**Other eyes smile tenderly**

**Still in peaceful dreams I see**

**The road leads back to you**

**I said Georgia, woah Georgia**

**No peace I'll found**

**Just an old sweet song**

**Keeps Georgia on my mind**

**Other arms reach out to me**

**Other eyes smile tenderly**

**Still in peaceful dreams I see**

**The road leads back to you**

**Woah, Georgia, Georgia**

**No peace, No peace I find**

**Just this old, sweet song**

**Keeps Georgia on my mind**

**I said just and old sweet song**

**Keeps Georgia on my mind.**

Everybody in the class was shocked to hear Max sing, the only ones that weren't were Jack and Donna, they were worried what Lancer would say.

Lancer however doesn't seem impressed. "As much as that song sounded great, I don't-" he was interrupted by the sound of thundering kids who were applauding for Max.

"I haven't done that in a while." Max spoke quietly to himself, he actually feels happy about exposing his talent. "A night at the Opera!" Lancer said, using of his book phrases. "You are as of now, a nominee for the replacement band, I want to see what my other judge wants to do with you." Max kinda understood what Mr. Lancer was saying. "So I'm in?" "On my vote, yes." Lancer told him. "Now, will you get back to your seat and you can come meet me in the auditorium after school, along with the other judge." Max nodded and went back to his desk, were Donna and Jack all congratulated him. Donna, however, had to be the buzz kill. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

Max went completely mind blank, he completely forgot about what his parents would react to this. "My dad is coming over to talk to the principle, so maybe he will accept it." Max hopes his dad will understand.

"I don't know about this Max." Max's dad said, outside the school's parking lot. "Dad, you have to understand, I won't be touring for at least a year, it kinda helps me get ready for the big thing." Max explained.

While Max and his Dad were discussing, Jack and Donna were eavesdropping behind a car. "How do you think it's going?" Donna asked. Jack peaked at the conversation, then he ducked, hoping he wasn't spotted. "I can't tell." he answered. "I actually wanted to ask you something." Donna said, she actually felt certain about the question she was about to ask. "Depends on what it is." He said. "It's about the time you and me almost...you know." Donna hinted. Jack knew what she was talking about. "What about it?"

Back to Max and his Dad. "Look, why don't what ask Jeff about this, he is going to be my wing man when I start touring." Max suggested. "Let's see what he has to say about this dance thing." His dad thought about his for a second, then he took out his cell phone. "You better pray he will give good advice." His dad said. He dialed the number to Jeff. Back to Jack and Donna, Jack is feeling really uncomfortable with the conversation. "I don't know why you are bringing this up all the time?" "I just want to know why. What scared you?" she requested his answer. "Us Donna." Jack said.

Before Donna could ask again, they heard a car door slam and looked up and saw what it was from, it was Max's dad as he finished his phone call and went over to Max. Max couldn't take the waiting anymore, he needed to know.

"What did he say?" "He said that it will help you what you are going to be prepared for." His Dad said. "I am 100% behind you on this, and I manage to make a quick call to your mom, and she is on board." Max couldn't believe that his dad is allowing him. "Thanks Dad." Max said, feeling really happy.

"Before you knock out the other judge, I brought this in case you brake you other guitar." He went to the back of the car and opened the trunk and took out his Gibson Les Paul. "Dad, you said that you will never let me use it." Max said, he was so stoked. "You don't have a guitar with you so, take this as a back up." He hands the guitar into Max's hand. "I need to meet with your Principal, so go knock out the other judge, just not with my guitar as the weapon." He joked.

"Good luck, Son." He walked into the school. Jack and Donna were shocked and happy that Max got the thumbs up from his dad, and they forgot the conversation they had. "You should practice with it." Jack suggested. "With the song I did, it needs to be something else, I need to think about it." Max said. He begins practicing some strings on the guitar. "I'm ready." Max said confidently.


	6. Express yourself

**This is actually something that took me awhile to write and it wasn't easy, hope you enjoy it. P.S. Max last name is Harrison, he just changed it so nobody would find out who he really is.**

During Lunch, Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Dani were leaving the Nasty Burger to go ghost patrolling and head back to school. "Out of all the meat burgers that everyone is eating, you manage to survive another day." Dani mockingly said to her mom. "I'm so glad that didn't come out of Tuckers mouth, otherwise I would totally punch him." Sam said."But he is on Mayor duty today, so he got lucky."

As they continued walking, Jazz's phone buzzed and she answered it. "Hello? Oh hi Mr. Lancer, what can I do for you? Wait, say that again. We have a band, How? Well does he have a band? He did what? You approve of him doing it? You want me to see him to seal the deal? Alright, if he's that good I'll come and see him."

Jazz hanged up her phone, and the others were waiting to her what that was about. "What happened?" Danny asked, anxious to find out. "Apparently we have one last replacement band attempt, and this guy sung in Mr. Lancer's class and everybody went crazy for him." Jazz told everyone. Dani had a good feeling who it was. "Only one person is able to wow a crowed like that." She said to herself.

"So what does that mean?" Sam asked. "I have to go to the school, you guys in?" Jazz asked them. Just before Danny could answer that, his phone buzzed and it was a message from his mom. "Oh, man." His said, annoyed. "What is it?" His girlfriend asked. "Dad left the ghost portal open and they are being attack by mutant rats." "So, what are you going to do?" Jazz asked being sarcastic as she knows what Danny is about to say next.

"I'm going Ghost!" Danny yelled out and he transformed into his ghost form. "I love it when you go ghost, it turns me on." Sam said very sexually. "And I like it when I throw up." Dani said, feeling uncomfortable. "Sorry, forgot that we had a daughter." Danny joked. "Not funny." Dani felt angry at the comment, which caused Sam to elbow him in the rib cage.

"Dani, want to poison rats?" Sam asked her. "I actually want to sit this one out and go with Jazz to school, I need to really study for my Algebra exam, and hang out with Jazz more." she lied through her teeth (except for the last part), but Danny and Sam bought it since they were in a hurry. "Let's go Sam." Danny picked up Sam bridal style. "Make sure you guys play nice." Sam said, and they both flew away.

"You want to see if the kid that audition is Max Harrison, don't you?" Jazz asked. "Yep, and I think I want to audition as well." said Dani "Wait, is that why you ditched fighting rats, what if he doesn't like you, and the last time I checked, only one person is picked, unless he will agree to share the stage with you." Jazz added. "Then I guess I have to sing with him." said Dani, and she wasn't kidding, she wants to express her feelings to him.

"Alright, get into the Porsche." Jazz said as they got to her car. Jazz got into her drivers side and looks at Dani. "What, don't you want to get to school to meet your suppose love of your life?" Dani looks at her and jumps into the passenger side. "I do, but the thing I always wanted to know, how did you get this awesome car?" "Oh you know, good looks, good hair, and it was a birthday gift from Mom and Dad after they were giving a lot of money for giving ghost zone tours and luckily, no lawsuits." Jazz then put on her sunglasses and started the car.

"I can't believe Danny didn't get a car." said Danny. "Oh please, he can fly, he can transform, what the hell he needs a car for?" Jazz said laughing, Dani also began laughing, and they drove off to the school.

During the drive, Jazz was thinking about Dani, and how for the last two weeks, she has been singing a lot of songs, and for some reason she doesn't want to show her talent to the public. "Why are you choosing to sing today, why didn't you ask me about it, earlier?" Dani looks at her. "I felt you would tell this to Mom and Dad and I can't really handle that much pressure." "Is it really that private?" Jazz asked.

"I hardly sing at home when nobody is at home, I barely got any time to do it due to ghost hunting duties. I actually wanted to stop, but when Max sang that song for me, I wanted to sing again, and I hope he will accept me to do a duet or something." Dani really got her groove back due to Max's song, and she really wants to know more about him, and showing up for this audition will help get her answers.

"What if he doesn't?" Jazz had to ask her, knowing that would be the worst case scenario. "Then, I was blind to believe he loves me." Dani answered. After a minute of no talking, Jazz got an idea, since Lancer approved of Max without her consent, she decides to give Dani a chance to do it. "I would like to hear you sing, right now." Dani eyes widened when she heard that. "I really want to wait til we get to the school."

"Ok then, maybe I should tell Danny and Sam why you are really coming with me." Jazz blackmailed. "You wouldn't. You promised on Friday night that you wouldn't tell." Dani begged her. "Lancer let your soon to be boyfriend in without my consent, and I want to return the favor." said Jazz. "I don't know." said Dani. "If you want him to believe you can sing, you have to show me." said Jazz. Dani knew Jazz was right, it's not like she is going to expose it until the dance. "Ok, I'll sing for you, but you have to join in." "Deal." Jazz said, feeling happy Dani accepted her offer. "What do you normally sing? Jazz asked. "Normally girl songs, but I really like Shakira songs." Dani said.

Jazz then took out a mix cd that read Shakira mix. "All the songs on here are all instrumental, so it could help you." Play Whenever, Whenever." Dani demanded. Jazz flipped the CD to the track Dani asked for. "And we will begin, but you start off first. The music begins to play. Dani begins to get the beat, and begins dancing, but only moving her head and arms.

**Dani:**

**Lucky you were born that far away**

**So we could both make fun of distance**

**Lucky that I love a foreign man for**

**the lucky fact of your existence**

**Baby I would climb the Andes solely**

**To count the freckles on your body**

**Never could imagine there were only**

**Ten million ways to love somebody**

**Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le**

**Can't you see **

**i'm at your feet**

**Dani and Jazz:**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**We were meant to be together**

**Jazz:**

**I'll be there**

**Dani:**

**And you'll be near**

**(Both:)**

**And that's how it works my dear**

**thereover, hereunder**

**Dani:**

**You'll never have to wonder**

**We can always play by ear**

**(Both):**

**But that's the deal my dear**

Dani is surprised to see that Jazz can also sing. "I didn't know you like singing." "I always do it, it's a great hobby." Jazz said she also manages to pay attention to the road. "You really good at it, too." She told Dani. "Get ready, the next verse in coming." and it does

**(Dani):**

**Lucky that my lips not only mumble**

**They spill kisses like a fountain**

**Lucky that my breast are small and humble**

**So you don't confuse them with mountains**

**(Dani puts both of her hands on her breast, Jazz laughs at this, and Dani does the same)**

**(Jazz):**

**Lucky I have strong legs like my mother**

**To run for cover when I need it**

**(Both):**

**And these two eyes that for no other**

**The day you leave will cry a river**

**(Dani):**

**Le do le le le, le, Le do le, le, le, le**

**(Jazz):**

**At your feet**

**(Dani):**

**I'm at your feet**

**(Both):**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**We were meant to be together**

**(Jazz):**

**I'll be there**

**(Dani):**

**And you'll be near**

**(Both):**

**And that's how it works my dear**

**thereover, hereunder**

**(Dani):**

**You'll never have to wonder**

**We can always play by ear**

**(Both):**

**and that's the deal my dear**

Dani and Jazz were having so much fun hanging out together, it really helps them getting to know each other more. "I can't believe you are such a great singer. I would say you pass." Jazz said, she really couldn't understand way Dani would hide this from the world. "Lets not pass me yet, let's finish this song." Dani was too excited to stop. "Hit it off, girlfriend!" said Jazz.

**(Dani):**

**Le do le le le, le, Le do le, le, le, le**

**(Jazz):**

**Think out load**

**Say it again**

**(Dani):**

**Le do le, le, le, le**

**(Jazz):**

**Tell me one more time**

**(Dani):**

**That you'll live lost in my eyes**

**(Both):**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**We were meant to be together**

**(Jazz):**

**I'll be there**

**(Dani):**

**And you'll be near**

**(Both:)**

**And that's how it works my dear**

**thereover, hereunder**

**(Dani):**

**You've got me head over heals**

**There's nothing left to fear**

**If you really feel the way I feel.**

As the song ends, they arrived in the school's parking lot. "That was so much fun! You're a cool Aunt, Jazz." Dani said. "Do you really think so?" Jazz asked. "I meant every word I just said." Jazz felt really emotional, but that had to wait because she had to meet Lancer in the auditorium to see Max. "You're ready?" she asked Dani. "It's time to meet my love. I hope I don't scare him away." Dani said, a little nervous. They entered into the school.

**So what did you think, you think Dani should meet Max or let her get rejected by him, it's your call guys.**


	7. First Meeting

**Now we will see Max and Dani finally meet, and this is coming down to Danny finding out about this whole thing, but that is for another chapter. If you were wondering, there is nothing going on between Jazz and Mr. Lancer, they are only Judges. (Also, Don't own Counting Crows).**

In the auditorium, Max and Mr. Lancer were waiting for jazz, who just got to the school. "Is she really tough?" Max asked. "Why do you ask?" asked Lancer. "Just asking." Max is so worried that Jazz may not like his singing. "Why did I get into this mess, I'll never know." Max thought. "You have nothing to worry about, just perform the same song that you did today in class." Lancer suggested. "I actually have a different song in mind if that's ok." Max offered. "Ok, let's hope she likes it." Lancer said.

Jazz came in from the main auditorium entranced, without Dani, unaware that she turned invisible. "Hope this works." She said to herself, feeling nervous about the idea she had; she would cut into the song that Max will be singing, which Jazz will try to convince him to sing. She walks to the stage and hides behind the curtain, where she turned normal. Jazz took her seat next to Max. "Mr. Briggs, can you go on stage for me?" said Jazz. "If you want to prove you're a singer, you need to be on stage. We are going to set the stage next week."

Lancer spat out his coffee in surprised. "Mocking Jay! Has it pushed back again?" Lancer demanded an answer. "I was told by the Principle that a family member was concerned about how, with the band tryouts, that the dance should be held on the last Friday of September, which is next week." Jazz answered Lancer. "So in the mean time, let's get on with the audition, shall we?" She eyed at Max, and Max was about to play until Jazz stopped him. "Um, Mr. Briggs, since Lancer gave you a freebie without my permission, there is a last minute singer that sang to me today" Lancer looked at her with confusion.

"Um, ok?" Max said confused, he couldn't believe that their was someone auditioning against him. "But I was wondering, do you have a band set up with you?" asked Jazz. "Well I could ask my friends if they want to do it." Max said. "Does she want to be part of my band?" "Well if you both agree with it then it would be fine; would you like to meet her?" Jazz asked Max. "Sure, where is she?" Max asked. Dani then came from the curtain and Max turned around to see her, he was surprised to see it was Dani. "Mr. Briggs, meet Dani, my niece." said Jazz. Max was a little nervous to speak. "Hi...I'm...I'm." Max stuttering. "I know who you are, and I was wondering if you happen to do a duet with me." Dani asked, she was also nervous, but she manages to control it. "Depends on what it is." said Max, now feeling confident. "Do you know the song accidentally in love?" Dani asked. "I think I do, give me a second." Max began thinking.

Mr. Lancer then asked Dani a question. "Ms. Fenton, how long have you been singing?" "Three months." "I'm just making sure if you are ready for this kind of thing." "I'm prepared." Dani said. Max then began practicing some strings. "These lines of lightning means we are never alone." Max then went to Dani. "Which parts do you want to sing?" He asked Dani. "I'll start on the How much longer, you don't have to worry about me that much." she said smiling. "Ok, I'm ready to begin." Max said, and he faces the judges. "Start it off." Jazz said. Max starts playing.

**Max:**

**So I said whats the problem baby**

**She said I don't know well maybe I'm in love**

**Think about it, Every time I think about it**

**Can't stop thinkin' 'bout it**

**Dani:**

**How much longer will it take to cure this?**

**Just to cure 'cause**

**I can't ignore it if it's love**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**

**But I don't know nothing 'bout love**

**Both:**

**Come on, Come on, turn a little faster**

**Come on, Come on, the world will follow after**

**Come on, Come on, because everybody's after**

**Love**

Both Mr. Lancer and Jazz were very impressed with the two. Max was glad that he was singing with Dani, he felt this great bound with her. "Not bad." he said. "Not bad yourself." Dani said back blushing. "You take this part." He told Dani.

**Dani:**

**So I said I'm a snowball running**

**Running down into the Spring that's coming all this love**

**Melting on blue skies melting out**

**Sunlight shimmering love**

**Max:**

**Well baby I surrender to**

**The Strawberry Ice cream**

**Never ever ever will this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no escaping your love**

**oh**

**Both:**

**These lines of lightning mean we're never alone**

**never alone**

**No, No!**

**Max:**

**Come on, Come on**

**move a littler closer**

**Come on, Come on**

**I want to here you whisper**

**Come on, Come on**

**Settle down inside my love**

**Dani:**

**Come on, Come on**

**Jump a little higher**

**Come on, Come on**

**If you feel a lighter lighter**

**Come on, Come on**

**We were once Upon a time in love**

**Both:**

**We're accidentally in love**

**accidentally in love**

**accidentally in love**

**accidentally in love**

**accidentally in love**

**accidentally in love**

**accidentally in love**

**accidentally in love**

**accidentally**

**We're in love, We're in love**

**We're in love, We're in love**

**We're in love, We're in love**

**accidentally**

**We're in love, We're in love**

**We're in love, We're in love**

**We're in love, We're in love**

**accidentally**

**Max:**

**Come on, Come on**

**Spin a little tighter**

**Dani:**

**Come on, Come on**

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Both:**

**Come on, Come on**

**Just get yourself inside our love**

**We're in love**

As they ended the song, Max and Dani were looking into each others eyes and were about to kiss until the moment was ruined when Mr. Lancer and Jazz started applauding. "My Fair Lady! That was a great performance by the two of you!" Mr. Lancer said, he couldn't believe how talented the two were. "I could not agree more." Jazz said. "So, can you guys work together for the prom next week?" She asked the two. "I'm ok with it, unless you don't want too." He looked at Dani. "I'm fine with it." She quickly said. "Then it's settled." Mr. Lancer said and he quickly left to return to his class.

"I will leave you two alone to discuss Band practice days." Jazz said. "Dani, I'll be in the car if you need me." She told her. "Ok." Dani said. Jazz left the auditorium, leaving both Max and Dani alone. "Besides singing, did you ever tried an instrument before?" Max asked her. "I did once play drums, but that was when I was fighting Ember." She told Max. "You know that I'm a ghost, right?" "Yes, my friends told me what crazy stuff goes around here." Max said. "And that your Dad is world hero. You don't need to explain, they also told me that part." Dani was relieved that she didn't need to explain the strange story.

"So, when do we start practicing?" She asked. "At my house, it's like a recording studio." Max said. "That works for me." They shook hands and Max left the auditorium, leaving Dani alone. "I almost kissed him, but Jazz had to ruin it, but I couldn't say the right words to him." She said to herself. She then remembered something important. "Oh no, I'm suppose to meet Mom and Dad to prepare dinner after school. I hope Jazz can cover for me, but I need to make an excuse." Dani thought for a minute, and got a good idea, but she hates it. "I can't believe I'm going to ask Jazz this." She ran out of the auditorium to find Jazz.

**Now, that Dani and Max finally met, it's now time for Danny and Sam to be worried about her coming home late, if Jazz's excuse works. Well, I found out yesterday that it has been a year since I joined fan fiction, I can't believe it's been a year. I'm actually going to put this story on hold, but don't worry I'll be back with it, I'm actually going to work on Danny again, and try to finish it. Any way hoped you liked this chapter, sorry if it felt rushed.**


	8. First practice and problems

**The bands first pratice, hope they don't have problems**

The four, including Dani, went after school at Max's home in the music basement. As of now, the group was deciding to what to call themselves since it was required for the prom. "How about The Raids?" Jack suggested. "No, doesn't sound like us." Donna said. "What about the fave five?" "Doesn't work, we are hardly favorites, except me and Dani at the moment." Max snickered, Dani blushed at this. "Thanks." she said.

They spent almost half hour of trying to come up with a band name, Jack offered another one, but nobody found it good enough to be used. Finally, Max had enough of trying to name the band, since their job was being the homecoming band. "Let's just name our band name after we are done practicing, we really need to work on the first song. The problem is, we don't know what we should sing first?" Everybody moaned at this, they have wasted an hour thinking of a band name. "Way to go, Jack for wasting our time." Donna said annoyed. "Don't blame him, I thought it was going to be easy to pick a name first, guess it wasn't." Max said, feeling that it was also his fault for wasting the bands time.

"Dani, you said you were good at drums right?" Max asked her as the two were walking to the drum set. "Yeah, but I only did a few times at a music store as a favor for one of the workers that got injured from a ghost attack, I didn't really need that much of help since I memorized the notes on the internet. It was really fun, I miss doing that." Dani explained.

"At least you know how to play, what songs did you know how to play?" Max asked. "Most of the songs I would play were either from weezer, paramore, the police, yeah, yeah, yeah's, and the killers, a little bit." Dani listed what she knew. "I actually know the vocals to that song." Donna said. "Max, can we do a switch out?" "What for?" he asked, confused. "You know how to do the piano right?" she started to make a point. "Yeah?" said Max. "Well, can there be times where you don't sing some songs and let others, like me and maybe Dani?" "Well, I guess that could work, but who would be able to play the drums? Dani can also sing some of the time." "I can do the drums." Jack said. "I have a drum set at my home, and I practice time to time." "We will get to that point when we cross it, right now, we need to start with our first song."

Max said, ready to get on his base guitar on. "Now, I think we should start a little soft and-" Max was explaining until Jack started to play. "Nevermind." Max said and he got the base guitar on. "When ever your ready, girls." Max said to Dani and Donna. Dani felt ready and she took one small inhale, she took the sticks and was ready. "Alright, here we go." Donna said, and she felt confident.

**Donna:**

**Oh yeah**

**(Dani starts drumming and Max begins basing)**

**Alright**

**Somebody's Heine'**

**Is crowding my ice box**

**Somebody's cold one is giving me chills**

**Guess I have to close my eyes**

**Oh yeah**

**Alright**

**Feels good, inside**

**Flip on the tele**

**Wrestle with Jimmy**

**Something is bubbling**

**Behind my back**

**The bottle is ready**

**Donna/Jack/Max:**

**Say it ain't so**

**Your drug is a heart breaker**

**Say it ain't so**

**My love is a life taker**

Jack then plays the small solo, Max is impressed "Not bad, man." he said to Jack. "And not bad to Donna and Dani, let's keep it up guys." Max contiuned to play.

**Donna:**

**I can't confront you, I never could do**

**That which might hurt you**

**So try to be cool**

**When I say this(Donna then yells) way!**

**Is a water slide away from me**

**that takes you further every day**

**So be cool**

**Jack/Donna/Max:**

**Say it ain't so**

**Your drug is a heart braker**

**Say it ain't so**

**My love is a life taker**

**Donna:**

**Dear Daddy**

**I right you**

**In spite of years of silence**

**You cleaned up, found Jesus**

**Things are good or so I hear**

**This bottle of Steven's awakens ancient feelings**

**Like father, stepfather**

**This daughter is drowning in the flood**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,**

Max and Jack noticed Donna starting to tear, but Max thought it was the pressure she was feeling, but Jack knew it was something else, but he had to do a guitar solo. Max will ask her about it later.

**Donna/Jack/Max:**

**Say it ain't so**

**Your drug is a heart breaker**

**Say it ain't so**

**My love is a life taker**

As they finished the outro, Donna tears didn't go away. "Hey Donna, great job with the tears, how did you get them to..." Max stopped after Jack was signaling the knock it off sign. "There are real, are they?" he asked, even thou he feels that it's not the right time to ask. Donna didn't say anything for a minute. "I can't stay here, I need to go!" Donna sobbed and she quickly grabbed her stuff and she ran out the door.

"Donna, wait!" Jack said, trying to stopped her, but she snapped at him. "I need to get out of here!" She snapped at him and she ran out from the basement and Jack went after her. "Was it something I said?" Max asked Jack, only to realize that he was already gone.

"I can't believe that I saw something that dramatic." Dani joked. "What's going on, I never saw Donna cry, in fact that's the first time I ever saw a girl, and that's not a good thing." Jack said. Dani walked away from the drum set, pretending that the whole thing never happened. "So, we got a few minutes of alone time, maybe until it's time for me to leave."

Max was shocked to hear this. "Did you just see anything that happened just now?" "I don't keep sad things in my mind, I already have so many sad things that I want to talk somebody about." she said. "Go get help, it looks like you need it." Max said not paying attention to her. "Why are you so worried?" she asked him. "They are my friends, and they are the only ones I ever made and lasted longer then the last ones." "I'm sorry, I didn't know that they were your first long friends." She said feeling bad. Max now feels that maybe he should take to Dani.

"Want to tell me about yourself? I'll tell you mine." Max said sitting down on a chair. "I thought you told me to get help." "I was caught in the moment. Please, I think it would help if we talked more about each other." Max really wanted her to say yes. "What to know how I am Danny Phantom's daughter?" she asked. "I was told by Donna and Max, but I like to hear it from you." Max told her. "All right here it goes." She said as she sits down on the chair and starts to tell the story.

**All right, why Do you think Donna ran out? You can answer it if you want, we will see Danny and Sam enter the picture again, in the next chapter, hope you guys are ready.**


	9. The final thoughts of two

**Now we see Danny and Sam in action after a while, it's time to hear them both sing**

Sam and Danny were hanging out in Danny's room, but Danny was worried about Dani not arriving home on time. "Will you stop worrying about Dani, she is working at her new job." Sam trying to calm him down in for the fifth time. "She already has a job, helping us fight and capture ghost." He told her. "The other thing I don't get is why she didn't tell us about it."

"When you became Danny Phantom, you didn't tell your parents about it until you saved the world." She added. Danny looked at her like she didn't remember what truly happened. "That was something different, and Jazz was the one that told my parents, not me, I showed the world who I was." "You know what I mean." Sam said. "Besides we need more time to ourselves, Jazz is out planning out the staging area, Tucker is at the town hall trying to pass GPS day, and your parents are watching the Giants take on the Packers. So the whole house is on you tonight, and you have a guest that you need to keep happy." Sam hinting if Danny got the message.

"All right I'll calm down, and your right, I do need to keep my house guest entertained." He said and he and Sam started to make out on the bed, after making out for almost two minutes, Sam always wondered what Danny felt about her. "Danny, when we first got our real kiss, at the arctic pole, what was in your mind? I really want to know." "Why?" Danny asked. "It's a long story." "We got time Danny, we really do." Sam said, she really wanted to know. "Alright. It started out like this."

Danny flashbacks to when he and Sam where at the arctic pole saying, what could have been their final good bye. Danny then sings to Sam in reality.

**Danny :**

**Look into my eyes**

**You will see what you mean to me**

**Search your heart, Search your soul**

**And when you find me there, you'll search no more**

**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for**

**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for**

_**(**Sam shows Danny the ring that Danny gave her**)**_

**You know it's true**

**Everything I do, I do it for you**

_(She flips the ring over to show her name in the inside to Danny)_

**Look into your heart you will find**

**There's nothing there to hide**

**Take me as I am, take my life**

**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**

**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for**

**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**

**You know it's true**

**Everything I do, I do it for you, oh yeah**

**There's no love like your love**

**And no other can give more love**

**There's nowhere, unless you're there**

**All the time, all the way**

**Look into your heart babe**

**Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for**

**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**

**Yeah I would fight for you, I'd lie for you**

**Walk the wire for you, Yeah I'd die for you**

_(Danny and Sam embraced with a passionate kiss)_

**You know it's true**

**Everything I do, Oh, I do it for you**

(Flashback ends)

"And that's when I finally realized that I wanted to spend every moment with you, and I'm glad I did came back from the ghost zone." He finished talking. "That's really romantic Danny, was it the only song stuck in your head?" she asked him. "Yes, and it was the reason I believed that if we survived that day, I would be with you forever. Guess what, it did happen, and I'm glad it did." Danny then kissed Sam, again. "What was in your mind when I left to go get my ghost enemy's to help me get the rock through the earth?"

Sam took a second to think about it. "Before all the asteroid drama, remember when we watched pearl harbor for a history lesson that we had to do?" "Yeah?" Danny felt a little confused. "You know that song that was sang by Faith Hill?" "Yeah, but I thought you only listened to Goth music." "There are times that I sing it, but I actually did when you left to go get the ghost to save our world." Sam flashbacks to the moment when Danny pilots his parents ghost cruiser and goes into the ghost portal, Sam begins walking back into the complex and begins singing.

**Sam:**

**When I think back on these times**

**and the dreams we left behind**

**I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get**

**To have you in my life**

_ (Sam remembers the first make out fake out that she and Danny did, when she was helping him to calm down due to Valerie chasing him)._

**When I look back on these days**

**I'll look and see your face**

**You were right there for me**

(She remembers the dance that the both did when nobody else, besides Tucker and Jazz)

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky**

(Always saw Danny fly away)

**In my heart there will always be a place**

**For you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part of you with me**

**And every were I am**

**There you'll be**

**And everywhere I am there you'll be**

(She imagines Danny next to her)

**Well you showed me how it feels**

**To feel the sky**

**Within my reach**

**And I always**

**Will remember all the strength you gave to me**

**Your love made me make it through**

**Oh, I owe so much to you**

**You were right there for me**

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky**

**In my heart there will always be a place**

**For you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part of you with me**

**And every were I am**

**There you'll be**

**And everywhere I am there you'll be**

_(Images Danny and her getting married)_

** 'Cause I always saw you in my light**

**my strength**

**And I want to thank you now for all the ways**

**You were right there for me**

**You were right there for me**

**For always**

(Remembers when Danny saved her after she jumped off the train)

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky**

**In my heart there will always be a place**

**For you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part of you with me**

**And every were I am**

**There you'll be**

**And everywhere I am there you'll be**

**And everywhere I am there you'll be**

**There you'll be**

_(See runs from the complex after Danny was done talking to the ghost, after they helped him saved the world, and the ghost zone)_

The flash back ends.

"I just couldn't image what would've happened if you didn't make it back." Sam said, even thou the answer to that was obvious. Danny held her. "Sam, I came back, and looked what happened, I saved the world, and I got the biggest prize, you." Sam knew that this was the truth. "I know that, and I want to stay as that prize."

She smiled at Danny and so did Danny, and they were about to kiss again until Jazz walked in on them. "Hey Danny, have you see-ahhh!" she screamed. Danny and Sam jumped at this. "How is it you come in at the wrong time, lately?" Sam asked her, since she had done so many times in the past. "It's a habit, a bad one." Jazz trying to explain herself.

"So, how were the auditions today?" Danny asked, as he wanted to change the subject. "You won't believe it, but we got a singer to perform at the Dance next week." She said. "Really, who is it?" asked Sam. "Max Harrison and Dani-uh!" Jazzed realized her mistake, but it was too obvious who she was about to say. "WHAT?!" Danny and Sam both said. "Did I say Dani, cause if I did, she is going to kill me." Jazz felt ashamed.

"You know where she is don't you?" Danny asked. "Well, I can tell you where she is, she's right there!" Jazz pointed to the window, and both Danny and Sam fell for the trick and Jazz quickly ran out of the room. Danny and Sam quickly saw this. "Get the bear." "On it." they both said and Danny turned into ghost mode and started to chase Jazz. "Jazz, don't make me chase you!" Jazz ran for her life around the house with Danny on her tail. "Better catch me if you can!" She yelled to him.

She decided to go to the garage and try to drive out of the house, only when she got there, Jazz was standing by the side door, with Bearbert in one hand, and scissors in the other. "You wouldn't." Jazz was terrified what Sam may end up doing. "I would." Sam said with an evil smile. "I wouldn't test Sam." Danny said as he was standing right behind her. "I made a promise to her." Jazz said, hoping they would reconsider.

"And I want to meet this Max Harrison, and tell him to get off my daughter!" He said. "Guys, you got this whole thing wrong!" "Tell us, or Bearbert will be Sweeney Todd's next victim!" Sam started to get the scissors close to Bearbert's neck. Jazz couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, I'll tell you, please, leave the bear alone." she whimpered, and went down to her knees, begging. "Stand down, love." Danny said to Sam, and she lowered the scissors. Danny walked in front of Jazz. "From the beginning, what do you know?" He asked her. Jazz grabs Bearbert and hugs him hard. "You are evil, both of you!"

**_Sorry, that it took so long, had school early, and I hope you liked this chapter (Don't own Bryan Adams or Faith Hill) Later._**


	10. Admitting to love

**I want to go back to Jack and Donna, let's face it, they need to be told. (Haven't done this with the other songs, but don't own Green Day or Danny Phantom)**

"Donna, please stop running!" Jack said as he was chasing after Donna. "No, Just leave me alone!" She shouted back at him, not paying attention to the crosswalk that was on return to home from work hour, meaning it was busy and alot of cars were going fast. "Your about to become road kill!" Donna realized that Jack had a point. Oh dear God!" Donna said as she stopped. Jack finally got close to Donna, and needed a moment to catch his breath.

"Donna what's the matter with you, why did you storm off like that?!" Jack, demanding an answer. "I don't want to talk about it!" Donna quickly said. "Is it your dad?" Jack asked. Donna was speechless as she did not want to answer the question. "Donna, answer me, please!" Jack asked her. It took a while for Donna to respond. "I just don't understand why!" Donna said and she started to cry, Jack hugged her close, he knew what Donna meant, cause he was there the day he did it. "He was not happy for a long time, but you got to remember it is not your fault, it was nobody's fault." Jack, calming her down.

"Jack, it feels that everything I do when I remember him makes me feel that it's all my fault and I loss control of my sense's. I knew that he still had the damn gun but I always hid the bullets so he wouldn't use them, but the noose that he drew, I knew that something was wrong. It's like... never mind, it's pathetic, you wouldn't understand." "Donna, it's me, you can tell me anything." Jack said.

"I feel that if I love someone too much, they disappear. I feel nobody cares for me at all. I thought you were a person that was going to love me, but you couldn't, you were afraid that we wouldn't work in the end, I know that you will never love me, no one will, someone besides mom." Donna cried. "That's not true, there is one person that loves you, but for a while, he did not have the heart to say it." Jack was admitting something that he wanted to say for a long time. Donna knew what he was talking about, but she wanted him to express it. "What are you saying?" she asked. "There was a reason why I didn't want to be in a relationship with you." said Jack. "It's because I couldn't say the words."

**Jack:**

**Words get trapped in my mind**

**I'm sorry I don't take the time**

**to feel the way I do**

**Cause from the first day you came into my life**

**The time ticks around you**

**(Jack flash backs to when he first met Donna both at four years old)**

**But then I need your voice**

**As a key to unlock all the love**

**that's trapped in me**

**So tell me when it's to say I love you**

**(Donna looks at Jack and lets him's continue)**

**All I want is you to understand**

**That when I take your hand**

**it's cause I want to**

**We're all born in a world of doubt**

**But there's no doubt**

**I figured out I love you**

**(as kids, Jack and Donna would always play rough when it came to play with their imagination, and they would always split their lunches together, and they would talk about a lot of things)**

**All I want is for you to understand**

**That when I take your hand it's cause I want to**

**We are born in a world of doubt**

**But there's no doubt**

**I figured out I love you**

**I feel lonely for**

**All the losers that will never**

**take the time to say**

**What's really on their mind**

**instead they just hide away**

**And yet they'll never have**

**someone like you to grab**

**their hand help them along the way**

**Or tell me when it's time to say I love you**

**So tell me when it's time to say I love you**

Donna then kissed Jack, and the two embraced into a long kiss. "It took you that long to say that you love me?" Donna a little excited finding out that Jack admitted that he loves her. "Hey, I wanted to wait for the right moment. Cut me some slack." said Jack, who is feeling a little upset. "I'm kidding!" Donna joked. "Does this mean we are now a couple?" "I guess so" Jack said.

They were about to kiss again until a Porsche pulled up and it was Jazz. "Guys, where are Max and Dani?" She asked, and she was hesitating. "Why?" Donna asked. "Sam and Danny found out about them, we need to go and stop them before a massacre happens!" Jazz panicked. "Oh, no." Jack said. "We need to get there before they do." Jack and Donna got into the car and Jazz quickly pressed on the gas.

"How did they find out?" Donna asked Jazz. "I'm not good at keeping secrets; okay?" Jazz said quickly, and she didn't really wanted to explain. "Lucky enough I gave them the wrong directions for 20 minutes. That will buy us some time, hopefully." Jazz said. She is unaware of that Danny and Sam were above them, following them. "I knew she made up that whole thing." Sam said. "You did too, right." she asked Danny. "Yeah.. I did.. not believe it at all." he said lying, but Sam didn't notice it and they began flying. 'I wish that was real, the directions would of let us to the Spencer store, which I wanted to ask why they have shirts of me without my consent!' he thought to himself. They quickly followed the car to Max's house.

**At least I wrote something since I don't know, but it's the end of the grading period so I can write a little more. What do you think, will there be conflict, or something else.**


	11. Busted, kinda

**These is going to be a good chapter, I'll tell you why at the end of the chapter**

Back at Max's basement, Max and Dani were really getting to know each other. "Wait... you met Billy Joe Armstrong? That's insane!" Dani said excitedly. "You are joking!" "Not at all, he helped me learn how to play guitar more, his manager is friends with my dad."Max said. "So not only did my dad help me, but he also has connections with other people in the music business. I met a lot singers." said Max. "You are one weird dude, but you are awesome." Dani said."You must of had a love before me. Dani said. "No, I was so focaused on music it that I hardly paid attention to women." Max said. "Yeah right." Danny joked.

Dani decided to stand up and was about to walk to get a soda, but decided to tripped on purpose, to see if Max would catch her, and Max quickly caught her. "I did that on purpose." Dani said, having fun with Max. "I know, but this other thing I'm going to do is not on purpose." Max said, and he meant it. They were looking into each others eyes and they were leaning into a kiss.

That was until a load stretching of tires were heard. It was Jazz, Jack, Donna, running into the house and to the basement, when they got down, they noticed the romantic stance that Max and Dani were in, but that wasn't the case at the moment. "Your Mom and Dad found out!" Jazz screamed to Dani. "What?!" Dani screamed. "They are coming here as we speak! You need to run, now!" Jazz explained, seeing there is no other choice. "She won't need too." said a familiar voice, and it turned out to be Danny and Sam, who was behind them, and they were not happy, maybe to Jazz, but maybe more to Dani. "I think you should leave." Sam said to everyone, everybody went to the stairs except for Dani, and right before Max was about to, Sam grabbed his shirt. "Not you, I think it was time to know you, "Dani's so called boyfriend". Sam said.

Max walked back to Dani, but stayed a little far from her. "So Dani, how long were you planning to keep this secret away from us?" Sam asked. "I was going to tell you eventually, just when me and him felt comfortable." Dani explained. "Really, is there something wrong with me and Sam knowing about this." Danny asked. "Not mom." Dani replied. Danny was stunned to her about this, but Sam was surprised to hear this. "Why me?" She asked. "You keep things under control with dad and I don't know how you do it." Sam and Danny began blushing upon hearing this. "OH MY GOD!" Dani yelled, she knew what that meant. "No, no, no, no! Your farther and I haven't done it, yet. But the other reason I'm more calmer then your father is that I'm less destructive then him." Sam said. "Hey." Danny said. "So I would've told him eventually about you too." She looks at Max, but there was something about him that she remembers.

"But really, what's wrong with dad?" "I'm afraid he's going to hurt him." Dani said. "Please, I wouldn't hurt anybody who is dating my daughter." Dani lied, as he turned around and took out a note pad and wrote 'I would kill anyone who hurts my daughter.' he turns around and has a fake smile, which nobody notices. "Now onto you." Sam said to Max. "What is your name? Jazz never mentioned your name." "My name is Max Harrison." Max mentioned his name, Sam and Danny were surprised to hear his name. "You can't be serious, the Max Harrison, the one that won the singing competition?" Sam asked, thinking it's a joke. "Prove it, you and me do a duet, let's say Another way to die." Max was surprised when he heard this. "What do I get if I when this?" "If you can prove your him, then we will let you see Dani, but if you are a fraud, then Danny won't have an issue beating you up." Sam threatening, and Danny showed Max, punching his fist together. Max gulped at this, but he must prove to them that he cares for Danny, so there was no turning back. "I'll play the piano and White's voice, you got Key's, the computer get's the other instruments." Max said. "Let's do it then." Sam agreed.

The Computer started playing and Max was already playing the notes on the piano. "You better know the words to this." Max said to Sam. "Here we go." Sam grabbed the microphone. "Since when does mom sing?" Dani asked. "She normally sings it alone."

**Max:**

**Another ringer with the slick trigger finger for her majesty**

**Sam:**

**Another one with the golden tongue poisoning your fantasy**

**Both:**

**Another bill from a killer turned a thriller to a tragedy**

**A door left open,**

**a women walking by,**

**a drop in the water**

**a look in the eye**

**a phone on the table**

**a man on your side**

**Oh, someone that you think**

**that you can trust**

**is just another way to die**

Max and Sam looked at each other like they were ready to fight, this was a test for Max to prove his name and he wants to be with Dani. "Not bad, but let's see you can continue." Sam said. "Let's see how much you can continue your voice." said Max.

**Max:**

**Another tricky little gun, giving silence to the one, that will never see the sunshine**

**Sam:**

**Another inch of your life, sacrificed for you brother, in the nick of time**

**Both:**

**Another dirty money "heaven sent honey", turning on a dime**

**Well, a door left open,**

**a women walking by,**

**a drop in the water,**

**A look in the eye,**

**A phone on the table,**

**A man on your side,**

**Someone that you think**

**that you can trust,**

**Is just, another way to die**

**Max:**

**(It's just another)**

**Sam:**

**Hey! (It's just another way to day)**

**Max:**

**Another way to die.**

**Sam:**

**Shoot 'em bang bang!**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**Both:**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh...**

Max decided to let the piano go on autopilot, and he took another mic and he and Sam began to duel, but he also grabbed a guitar and began to play it, Sam knew that this guy was the real deal, but she continued to sing to the song.

**Max:**

**Another girl with her finger**

**On the world singing to you what you wanna hear?**

**Sam:**

**Another gun thrown down and surrendered took away your fear**

**Both:**

**Hey! Another man that stands right behind you looking in the mirror**

**Oh! A door left open**

**A women walking by**

**a drop in the water**

**A look in the eye**

**A phone on the table**

**A man on your side**

**Someone that you think**

**that you can trust**

**is just another way to die**

**Sam:**

**It's another way!**

**Max:**

**Shoot 'em up bang bang!**

**Hey!**

**Sam:**

**Hey!**

**Both:**

**Hey!Hey!**

**Max:**

**(Another way, another way...)**

**Sam:**

**Yeah!**

**Bang Bang Bang Bang!**

After both of them finished, Dani and Danny were stunned to see that. "You are Max Harrison." Sam, finally believing him. "Who wouldn't I be." Max said. "Oh my god, my daughter is dating a celebrity!" Sam said excited. "Mom, your embarrassing me!" Dani said, really not liking what her mom was doing. "I'm on it." Danny said as he went to grab Sam. "But you are still in trouble for lying to us, but we will let you guys finish rehearsing." He then looks to Max. "Don't think that because my daughter likes you means I'm going to like you too. You do know who I am right?" "Your Danny Phantom: Protector of Earth." Max answered. Danny was speechless, and he took Sam and turned intangible.

"See you later, lovers." Sam said playfully. "Mom." Dani said embarrassed. Danny and Sam flew out of the house. "That went well." Max jokingly said. "That was the worst thing I ever been through, other then my monthly friend." "Didn't need to know that." Max said. "Sorry." Dani said. "Can we come down now, we're dying out here!" Donna complaining. "Yes." Max said. The other three came down, but Dani turned eye red on Jazz. "I'm guessing your not going to forgive me?" Jazz said nervously laughing. "For now, I'll let this one slide." Dani said calmly. "Right now, we need to continue practicing." Jack and Donna returned to their stations, and Max and Dani noticed something different about them. "What happened between you two?" Max asked. "We finally connected with our feelings."Jack said, and he and Donna kissed in front of them. "I knew you two were going to be together." Max said.

**Here is what I am going to do, I'm doing a Danny Phantom concert fic, with a few James Bond songs, and that we happen on Friday, and this chapter is to promote it. Sadly, I won't have Max in it , cause it's sort of a stand alone story if you get my meaning. So far Danny hasn't gone crazy, but he will, he will. You just have to wait for the next chapter.**


	12. Pain and love, jump out

**Now in this chapter, everybody is getting ready for the concert, but someone doesn't like Dani going out with Max, and we all know who that is.**

After weeks of practicing and rehearsing for the concert, the concert is just two days away, and the gang is ready to perform. Max and Dani have been connecting very well, and they are getting closer then ever, and nothing is stopping them, that is until Danny has finally had enough. In his room, he is talking to Sam about the issue he has with Dani dating. "I don't see what the problem is Danny." Sam said as she was sitting on Danny's bed. "What do you not see, haven't you noticed lately how she has been distracted by him, she doesn't patrol anymore with us, she doesn't want to talk to us about her practices with the band!" Danny explained to her "That's how teenage girls are Danny, I'm a teenager and I hardly talk to my parents about my life, that's because they don't ask all the time." Sam giving Danny a reason for Dani's recent behavoir. Besides, there hasn't been that much of ghostly activity, not since Skulker-" Sam stopped, she didn't want to continue. "It's alright, Sam." Danny said to her.

He sits on the bed in front of Sam, Sam wraps her arms around Danny, Danny feels pain as Sam touches the right side of his chest. "It still hurts?" Sam asked. "It always had." Danny answered, while he was touching his scar. "For some reason, they all came in and stopped him. They all wanted me dead and for some reason they all stood up against Skulker. Walker and his men, manage to help me out of the table, and the last thing I saw was Ember, Spectra, Johnny, Ghost writer all attacking Skulker, it's like they didn't want me to die, I think they want to stay alive and continue fighting them, I blacked out after that and the next thing I know, I woke up outside walkers prison, and I felt pain on my chest and saw a bandage and I remembered what happened." Danny stopped, he didn't want to continue.

"The important thing is that you were saved by your enemy's, and they have not told you why they saved you, but they did." Sam told him. "I'm happy that they did, so accept it for once." She turned Danny's head to face her. "And I don't want you to die, cause I don't want you to leave me, or your family." Danny kissed her, but something in Danny's mind decided to keep kissing her, and Sam wanted him to keep going, he takes off her shirt, showing her dark purple bra and she leaned back on his bed and he went on top of her and continued their journey with second base.

Next door in Dani's room, She was listening to her cd mix that Max gave her for the list of songs that the band will be playing, she writes down the songs that she will be singing while Max will be playing the drums. She skips to the song she sings by herself, it was You're the reason from Victoria Justice. The song began and she started to sing. She begins to visualize a stage along with Jack and Donna on by her side, with Max playing the piano. She was wearing a sexier vision of her jumpsuit.

**Dani:**

**I don't want to make a scene**

**I don't want to let you down**

**Try to do my own thing, and**

**I'm starting to figure it out**

**That it's alright keep it together**

**where ever we go**

**and it's alright, oh well, whatever**

**Everybody needs to know**

**You might be crazy, have I told you lately**

**that I love you**

**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**

**and it's crazy that someone could change me**

**Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try**

**and you know that you're the reason why**

**_(Dani goes on top of the piano, and eyes Max)_**

**I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off**

**Look 'em in the eye, I'd say, I could never get enough**

**cause it's alright, keep it together where ever we go**

**and it's alright, oh well, whatever**

**Everybody needs to know**

**You might be crazy, have I told you lately**

**that I love you**

**You're the reason that I'm not afraid to fly**

**and it's crazy that someone could change me**

**Now no matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try**

**and you need to know that you're the reason why**

_**(Dani lays on her back of the piano)**_

**If it was raining, you would yell at the sun**

**Pick up the pieces when the damage is done**

**You say it's just another day in the shade**

**But look at what a mess we made**

**You might be crazy, have I told you lately**

**that I love you**

**You're the reason I'm not afraid to fly**

**You might be crazy, have I told you lately**

**That I love you, you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly**

**and it's crazy that someone could change me**

**Now no matter what I do I'm not afraid to try**

**and you need to know that your the only reason why**

_**(Dani sits up on the piano,Looking at the crowd)**_

**I don't want to make a scene**

**I don't want to let you down**

As Dani finishes, the crowd goes crazy for her song, she looks at Max, and she begins to hear tapping on the window, Dani opens her eyes and realizes Max is tapping on her window. In Danny's room, Danny begins to suspect that something isn't right. "Shh!" he said to Sam, who is not liking how Danny is ruining the romantic moment. "I think that came from Dani's room." Danny whispered. "She's probably rehearsing for the concert, it's only two days away." Sam said, but for some reason, she feels something isn't right either."We should go check it out." They quietly get off Danny's bed, and begin walking slowly so that they don't make any sounds going to Dani's room.

Dani is happy to see Max, she opens the window to let him. "My dad is going to kill you if he see's you." warning Max. "Don't worry, I won't be long, I just wanted to say a few things before the our final rehearsal tomorrow." "Alright, what are they?" she asked. "I think we should drop I want it that way from the Backstreet boys, I don't think it fits." "What?" Dani did not like to hear that. "What's the real reason?" "I think it's a great cover what we did, but I had one in mind that can work." Max explained. "What is it?" She asked. "It involves you catching me while I fall." Max is hoping Dani gets the hint. When she does, Max is already doing the catch me from behind trick. "Max, don't do it!" Dani was worried for her boyfriends life. "Trust me." He said with a smile. He leans back and started to fall, he was already falling. "Jesus Christ!" Dani screamed and jumped out the window as well and manage to change into her ghost form. "Oh, crap!" Max yelled out as he felt he made a mistake, before he was about to hit the ground, Dani grabbed him at the last second. Max was breathing hard after being saved like that. "Remind me never to that again." He told her. "Agreed." She replayed back. They begin flying with Dani holding Max. "So, where to?" Dani asked. "Anywhere, as long it's in the skies." Dani flys into the air.

She is unaware that Danny and Sam burst into her room to find her gone. "Great, she's gone!" Danny said, he goes to the open window. "But I can track her." Right before he turns into ghost form, he looks at Sam and realizes that she is no longer wearing her bra. "Wow." Danny said, not knowing what else to say. "Wow...what?" Sam a little confused. Danny is having trouble what to say, he finally has something that he thinks it's the best he can do. "Where's your shirt?" that's all he manages to say. Sam looks down and see's that she doesn't have a top to cover herself, but she doesn't seem to have that much of an issue with it. "Danny, just get our daughter." Danny listens to this command and goes into his ghost form and flies out the window. Sam turns around to see that Jazz was watching the whole thing. "Are those real?" Jazz asked. "Yes they are." Sam answered, not having an issue being topless, for the time being. She walks out of the room and goes back into Danny's room, Jazz lips the word bitch to Sam, in a good way behind her back.

**Well, that was a chapter of IDK, but all I could say it's the best, but since we haven't seen a fight sequence yet, how about we bring someone that resembles Max, take a good guess who it is.**


	13. Stars

**First off, let me go on the record on that this is my first time doing a romantic scene with my character, so don't flame me if it's not something you like.**

On top of the water tower, just 5 miles away from the town, Max and Dani were sitting down and looking at the beautiful night sky with so many stars. "How long do you look at the stars?" She asked Max. "Not to often, only when I feel I am under a lot of stress, or when I'm bored." Max answered. "What do you feel right now?" she ask. "I feel happy to be here with you." Max looked to her, and she looked right back at him. "It's amazing that you came into my life seven weeks ago. I always felt that my life would be fighting ghost for the rest of my life and I would never find a lover until I'm 21."

Max was surprised to hear the number 21, he wouldn't expect Dani at her age to think about that at all. "21? That's really a age that you shouldn't be thinking about." "Why not?" Dani asked, feeling that Max maybe trying to say something that may piss her off.

"Oh...well, I think you are able to date... Uh..." Max was lost with words, he was really worried that if he said something wrong, he would maybe scaring off Dani. He then thought of a sentence that may keep her running away, or in her hero case, fly away. "I don't see you being at that age to be alone, you are a beautiful young girl and I am glad to be here with you." He said, thinking it's a good answer. "That's really nice coming from you." Dani said, thinking that was sweet from Max, but there was something else that was bothering her. "I just feel that only being three years old and made in a lab by a mad man would scare guys off, even you." She looked to him.

Max found this a little sad, he could see why. "At least you have a family that doesn't think of you just like that. I not saying my parents are that, they said I could be anything I wanted, and I choose to become a musician. The rest is history, as you can see."

Dani felt a little happy about this. "I'm glad I have a boyfriend that cares for me for me, not just my powers." 'Phew, I thought she was going to say something that would make me say damn.' Max thought to himself. "I still can't believe we have not shared our first kiss yet." Dani said. 'Damn!' Max thought to himself.

"Well, I'm just waiting for the right moment, I don't know when that is." Max said. 'Really Max, you just had to say that.' He thought to himself, feeling stupid saying that to Dani.

'Wow, I can't believe he said that.' Dani thought to herself. 'I can't believe that he did that, kinda cute.' Dani was trying to figure out a way for Max to kiss her. 'Come on, your a smart girl Dani, you should know, you seen a lot of movies with romantic scenes in them, only this isn't a movie, this is real life!'

Dani then had an Idea she looks up at the stars, and she can see a familiar constellation, but she cannot remember which one it was. 'Bingo!' Dani said in her head, she stands up and holds out her hand and points to the stars. "I think I see the big dipper, but I can't make it out." Max looked up on the sky and saw went to Dani and held her hand and started helping her connect the dots.

He counted out the numbers and helped Dani finish the constellation, and the dipper showed. "There it is, and here you are." Max said and he looked at Dani. "This is not on purpose." He said to her, and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she embraced it, it was their first kiss, Max felt it was...wonderful, Dani felt it was...something she had not expected. "Our first kiss." Max said. "I know." Dani said, knowing that it was their first kiss. Max never felt anything like it, all he could think was a song in his head.

**Max:**

**See the stone set in your eyes**

**See the thorn twist in your side**

**I'll wait for you**

**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**

**On a bed of nails, you make me wait**

**And I'll wait without you**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

_**(Dani and Max begin to float up in the air)**_

**Through the storm, we reach the shore**

**You gave it all but we want more**

**And I'm waiting for you**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I can't live with or without you**

Max and Dani were at least 300 feet away from the top of the tower. Max looks down and has another idea. "Drop Me." He told her. Dani took a few moments to think about it and decided to push him off, and he begins fall to the ground.

**And you give yourself away**

**And you give yourself away**

**And you give and you give**

**And you give yourself away**

**My hands are tied, my body bruised**

**You got me with nothing to win**

**and nothing to else to lose**

**And you give yourself away**

**And you give yourself away**

**And you give and you give**

**And you give yourself away**

Right before Max was about to hit the ground, Dani once again catches him and they look at each other in awe.

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I can't live**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I can't live**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

Max and Dani kissed again, and this time it was more of a makeout, they were unaware that someone was watching behind the bushes, it was Ember, and she was not happy to see Dani. "I will get you back for what you did, baby pop, I deserved to win that fight. Now it's time for Round 2."

Ember decided to sneak up on the two and right before she was about to strike, Dani fired a ghost beam from her hand and sent Ember flying 7 feet back. Max turned around and got up, along with Dani, now in her ghost form, flys to Ember. "What, you want to go to round two now?" Dani asked. Ember recovering from the blast, gets up slowly. "I wanted to invite to the warehouse tonight, we are having fights again." For some reason, Dani like this coming from Ember. Max wasn't, but he was a little curious about it. "What do you do at these warehouse fights?" He asked. Dani turned to him. "We'll so you."

**Now we are heading into fighting territory, meaning that an action scene is coming into place. Now you can say finally. Oh, a little heads up to you guys, on my profile page, it shows what stories I'm going to be working on and releasing this year. R&R.**


	14. Dani vs Ember

**Here we go my first fight scene, and my first chapter of the new year. hope you enjoy it (Don't own GreenDay, if you have a problem with it, then skip the chapter)**

Inside a warehouse near the docks, a octagon shaped cage was surrounded by young teens and other ghost all looking at a fight that involved a teen ghost and a teen human, both females, and the crowed was yelling back and fourth on both of them. The female teen was maybe 17, 5 ft 8, Latino skinned, beating the ghost girl by punching her in the face, rapidly. "Wow, she knows how to attack that ghost." Max said. "But why can't they use ghost powers?" He asked. "We are not allowed to use powers on humans in the real world, and by chance, ghost zone due to it not being a fair fight." Ember explained. "Who made these rules?" Max asked. "I did." Ember said in a chilling way.

The fight was over and the girl that one the fight turned out to be Paulina. "When did she start fighting?" Max asked. "A couple weeks ago, she's pretty good at it." Dani said. The ref grabbed Paulina's hand and raised it to show everyone that she was victorious, the ghost girl barley could stand up, so she had to be taken off by some of the crowd. Paulina's face was covered in blood, and green blood, but she was focused on her victory. Max was curious about the way how Dani knows alot about the fight. "Did you do this before?" He asked. "Only once and it was against Ember." Dani answered. "Easy fight, I almost won, but you somehow had the strength to knock me out and win." Ember said, having a revenge face on her. "You won't win, I have been saving my energy for tonight." Dani responded with confidence, she wants this fight.

"Very well, baby pop." With that, Ember got into the Octagon, and was handed a microphone from the ref. She wanted to make an introduction. "What a great fight, but now it's the main event I promised you all. A few months ago, I was in this ring, this octagon, this hell I created, I wanted to know what it felt like what all of you where fighting for, and I lost that fight. Tonight, my opponent is back after only one fight against me, do you think she has it?" She pointed to the crowd. "NO!" They yelled out. "Will she win this one?" "NO!" "Want to see girl on girl action?" "YES!" The only thing the crowd would agree on, well since most of them were boys. "Very Well." Ember accepts the crowds response. "Dani Phantom, enter hell!"

Dani took off her jacket, Max did not like this at all. "Dani, you don't have to fight her." Max now becoming worried for his girlfriends safety. "Max, I won this fight before, It's not like she's going to pull something up her sleeve, cause she's wearing a tank top." Dani, calming her boyfriend down, and she found it, she see's a balcony that holds a band set. "Looks like the band playing tonight is not here, think you can play a song for me?" Max knew she was distracting him, but he also looks at the empty band stage and see's a guitar, before he could say anything to Dani, she was already in the ring with Ember. Max manage to make his way through the crowd and walks up the balcony stairs. "I must be out of my mind." He said to himself. "But maybe a song will help her out."

Inside the Octagon, the two girls where standing in the middle of the Octagon and they ref started the fight by blowing the whistle. Ember threw the first punch, but Dani dodges it, and she tries to swing a left hook, only for Ember to duck, and Ember swept Dani by knocking her off her feet, causing Dani to fall to the ground hard, Ember went down Elbow first, only for Dani to roll away from at the last second. "Damn, she got better." Dani said to herself, seeing that Ember has improved, since the last time they met. Dani got back up, and charged at Ember, only for Ember to charge at Dani and both of them grab on to each other. "Is it me, or is this both wrong and hot at the same time?" Max said to himself.

Dani and Ember rolled around trying to punch each other in the face, both girls have fire in their eyes. Ember decided to play dirty and grab Dani's hair, and started pulling it. Dani groaned in pain, and manages to Elbow Ember in the ribs. "That's dirty!" Ember yelled in pain. "You started it!" Dani said to Ember, but Ember slide tackled Dani, causing her to fall, before Dani could react, Ember went on top of her and pulled her arms back. "Do you give?!" Ember asked Dani. "NO!" Dani responded. Max was now getting worried, he had to think of a song to play, and he may have found it. "I hope this works." Max said as he grabbed the guitar, he started playing Let Yourself Go from Green Day. Dani noticed it, and started to feel confidence, and Ember, who got distracted by the music, didn't notice that Dani had a leg open, and Dani kicked her in the knee cap. Ember then, decided to punch Dani in the mouth and Dani got up quickly, she put her fingers in here mouth to check for blood, and there was, she spat out the blood, not having time to bleed. "Alright, Bitch, let's finish this!" Dani screamed.

**Max:**

**Shut your mouth cause your talk too much**

**and I don't give a damn anyway**

**You always seem to be stepping in shit**

**And all you really do is complain**

**Hitch a ride, tell 'em all you like**

**small minds tend to think alike**

**Shut you mouth cause you talking too much**

**and I don't a crap anyway**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**(Ember tried to punch Dani, but Dani kept dodging her attacks and began to return punches as she started to get the upperhand. Until Ember jumped over her, and was behind her).**

**Max:**

**Gotta let it go,**

**gotta let it go**

**Gotta let it go,**

**gotta let it go**

**Cut the crap cause your screaming in my ear**

**and you're taking up all of the space**

**(Ember choke holds Dani, but Dani bites into Embers arm, causing Ember to let go)**

**You're really testing my patience again**

**And I'd rather get punched get punched in the face**

**(Dani turns around punches Ember in the face, and Ember goes down, only to get quickly back up, but a little dazed from the blow)**

**You're getting on my every last nerve**

**Everything you're already said I've already heard**

**(Dani wasn't stopping as Ember kept on standing up, they get face to face with each other, holding on to their shoulders)**

**I'm sick to death of your every last breath**

**And I don't give a crap anyway**

**(Dani quickly delivers a low blow to Embers stomach, giving Ember pain, but not showing any mercy to Ember, she hits her in the side of the face, causing Ember to cough up green blood).**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**(Dani then begins to drag Ember on her feet, and goes on top of Ember).**

**Gotta let it go,**

**gotta let it go**

**Gotta let it go,**

**gotta let it go**

**Gotta let it go,**

**gotta let it go**

**Gotta let it go,**

**gotta let it go**

**(As Max was playing the guitar solo, and Dani was fighting Ember, they are unaware that outside the warehouse that Danny was looking for them. "Don't tell me that she is fighting again!" Danny, now turning into a worried parent, decides to phase through the entrance. He then see's that Dani, now covered in ghost blood, is on top of Ember, punching her senseless. Max begins to realize that Dani is taking it a little too far. Danny then see's an object which he fought he didn't have to use in his life, but he knows it's the only way to stop the fight).**

**Always messing with my head now**

**Always messing with my head now**

**Always messing with my head now**

**Always messing with my head**

**and I got to let it go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go, Let yourself go**

**Let yourself go**

Right before Dani can continue, a gunshot went off and Everybody began to run in fear. Dani and Ember quickly got up, despite Ember being semiconscious, she was able to stand. After everyone cleared out it appeared to be Danny holding the the gun in air. "Dad?" Dani, shocked to see her father using a gun to fire. Max was also shocked to see what Danny did, but he was now worried the gun maybe pointing at him in any second. "Dani, you and Max are in big trouble." he said with anger.

**And there you go, what did you guys think of my first fight chapter? Only a few more chapters left, then it's on to Phantom Begins. The trailer is out, the next one will be in two weeks.**


	15. Black night

**Been trying to think of a chapter for this one, cause I really thought the last chapter was the best I ever did, so here is the sad one, if you find it sad. (Also, I forgot to add in the last two chapters that Danny's parents are on vacation in Fiji, sorry about that.) This is also the moment where someone goes deep.**

Back at Fenton works, Danny and Sam, (mostly Danny) were talking about how Dani really got in trouble this time. "It was a horrible thing that I saw, Sam! She was putting herself in the line of fire doing this sort of thing! I can't understand why." He said to Sam, Sam was not happy this time with Dani, she even thought she crossed the line. "This is something which is not ok with me at all, young lady. I know how much you want to train and become great at fighting, but this is something were you could end up somewhere worse then the hospital." Dani was silent about this, it wasn't the first time she got in trouble, but this tops most of the times.

"It's just amazing that Max was just standing there on top of the Balcony playing his guitar. Some boyfriend he is, he can't even protect his own girlfriend." Danny said. That remark actually made Dani upset. "It's because he doesn't have powers like you and me dad. There's nothing he can do, he is not a halfa." "Ok, tell me this, what happens if he is cornered by ghost and he is defenseless without you, you know what happens next, he is dead the next moment!" "You don't know that!" Dani barked. "Stop it, both of you!" Sam shouted, feeling that she has heard enough.

"Danny, you don't have to go hard on Max, maybe he should have convinced Dani to not fight at all, we should hear his side of the story." "That's not going to happen." Danny said in a firm way. "What is that suppose to mean?" Dani asked her father. "Danny what did you do?" Sam also asked. "I told him..."

A flashback shows back at the warehouse, with everyone has left in a flash after hearing the gun Danny fired. He was horrified to see Dani doing this. He looked at Ember, giving her the "time for you to leave" look. Ember flew off, and only Dani and Max were left in the warehouse. He looks at Max, and could tell from his expression that he is the last person Danny wants to see.

"Dad, I could explain-" Dani tried telling her father. "Go home." he only said. "What?" she asked. "Go home." he said it like a stone cold person. Dani then looked at Max, and Max gave her the "I'll be fine" look. Dani then walked out of the Octagon and exited the warehouse. Max decided to walk down from the second level to meet Dani face to face, feeling it would be nicer to see Danny face to face.

"Look if you want to blame me on putting you on this wild goose chase then you can." Max said to Danny. "I don't blame you at all." Danny told him. "It's not my fault you can't protect yourself." Danny added. Max noticed what Danny said. "What is that suppose to mean?" Danny took a second to explain everything. "Look Max, your a great guy, your great with your music, and to be honest, I am happy you make my daughter feel happy. But I don't want you to put yourself in the line of fire." This was music(no pun intended) to Max's ears, and not the good kind. "What do you mean?" he asked. "There may be a time where you may be crossed in a battle which you don't want to be involved in, but it maybe something you can't get out of. If you still don't understand, what I mean is, unlike me, when I get hit by a blast or an ecto-beam, I can easily, well sometimes, get back up and fight, but if you cross the line, your-"

"Dead." Max said grimly, he knew it was true, he had no powers, and the image of him dying right in front of Dani would devastate her. He knew that he had to do something in order for that not to happen, but he feels Dani would never forgive him for it. "Alright, I love her so much but I can't risk my life in front of her." he said sadly. "Tell her I'm sorry, this didn't need to be this way, but I think we have to go our separate ways." Danny nodded in agreement and flew off. Max, now depressed could only do one thing, he grabbed the acustic guitar and all he could think of was a depression song, he begins to play it.

**Max:**

**Little black submarines**

**operator please**

**Put me back on the line**

**Told my girl I'd be back**

**Operator, please**

**This is wreaking my mind**

**Oh, can it be,**

**the voices calling me**

**they get lost and out of time.**

**I should've seen it glow,**

**But everybody knows**

**That a broken heart is blind**

**That a broken heart is blind**

**Pick you up let you down**

**when I wanna go**

**To a place I can hide**

**You know me, I had plans**

**But they just disappear**

**To the back of my mind**

**Oh can it be,**

**The voices calling me?**

**They get lost and out of time**

**I should've seen it glow,**

**But everybody knows**

**that a broken heart is blind**

**that a broken heart is blind**

(Max now feels that he has made a mistake, but his anger now got the better of him, he bashes the acoustic until it was no more, he gets out of the ring, and begins to tear, roll on the ground, covering his face.)

**Treasure maps, fallen trees**

**Operator, please**

**Call me back when it's time**

**Stolen friends and disease**

**Operator please**

**Patch me back to my mind**

**(Max then spots the gun Danny forgotten on the ground, he crawls to it)**

**Oh, can it be**

**The voices calling me?**

**They get lost and out of time**

(He grabs the gun, empty's the barrel, but leaves one bullet in it, he has gone low, he stands up and pulls the hammer back, and puts it on the side of his head, knowing that it will help him with his depression, but in a painful, life ending way)

**I should've seen it glow,**

**But everybody knows**

**That a broken heart is blind**

**That a broken heart is blind**

**That a broken heart is blind**

**that a broken heart is blind**

(Right before he pulls the trigger, he raises the gun and fires at the ceiling, he collapses to the floor, and cries)

"My life is not worth ending." he said, and passes out.

**Scared you didn't I, thought I was going to go through with it? Well, Max lives to sing another day. R&R**


	16. Sadness and forgiveness

**Now we go way deep with this chapter, it's about not letting go.**

Dani could not believe what she heard, she thought it was a joke he was making. "There was no way in hell, Max would say that!" Sam was now pissed. "Why the hell would you say that to him, what were you thinking?" "He wasn't!" Dani told her. "He did not think this through at all, all he did was ruin my love life!"

"Love life?" Danny said. "You don't even know what I did, I may have saved his life. I was telling him the danger of being with a ghost hero, it's dangerous!"

"Hypocrite!" Sam yelled, she was always in danger, but she takes her chances, and that affects Danny, but she has barely been in danger lately. "What's with all this love life crap, you don't even know the first thing of love." Dani now started to feel, tested. "Are you kidding me? I experienced it when me and him shared our first kiss on top of the water tower."

This made Danny go crazy. "WHAT?!" Sam then followed. "What, your first kiss? How was it?" but she was calmer then Danny. "It was amazing, the most beautiful thing I have ever felt." All of this was not something Danny wanted to hear. "That's it, I am glad that I told him to leave you alone, what does he even see in you, what does he see in that boneless, bloodless body?"

Sam and Dani were in shock what Danny just said. "What did you say?" Dani asked, feeling an insult. "You are not a real human being, you are a failed experiment that Vlad made, only to bite him in the ass. You don't have a soul, you don't have a brain, and you don't have a heart. How can you have feelings, I think it's just a fake side effect you have in you, a failed mistake!" Danny went cold, way cold. Sam couldn't believe he would say something like that. Dani was now in distraught, she couldn't even think what to say to Danny, until now.

"I'm a mistake? Ok, let's say I am, and the two times that you saved me was just to make you look good in front of your friends, I can see that. How is it that the second time you saved me that you thought I was dead, you started to cry, were you going Hollywood on me? Cause I thought you were upset that Vlad killed me, maybe I was wrong. Now, going back a year ago when your mom and dad ran test on me to see if there was anything wrong. It turned out there was, I was not your opposite clone, I was your daughter, and the female stuff came from the women you love, the one right behind me." Danny looks at Sam, who's face showed "You are getting burned." look. "Am I wrong to be your daughter, were you so freaked out about it, it didn't seem like it, until Max showed up." Tears began running down Dani's face, Danny now feels guilty. "When he showed up, you became this overprotective farther figure that took away the man I looked up too, the man that cared for me, I want him back, the one that treated me like a daughter, the only thing I see is a monster." With that Dani walked pass Dani and ran up to her room and slammed the door.

Danny now feels the guilt grow, "What have I done?" He said to himself. Sam went to him and slapped his face, hard. "I don't even know you anymore, I don't even want to speak to you." Sam walked by Danny, "Sam, wait." Danny said, all he got was Sam's hand as she walked away. "Great job, Fenton." Danny said to himself. "You may have lost the two people I cared about." "Make that three." Said a familiar voice, and Danny knew who it was.

Jazz was eavesdropping on the whole thing, decided she has had enough of Danny's rants. "You know what I think, you are a horrible father. I sometimes thought Dad was until he finally did something that he never would have given me, and it wasn't the car. Before my birthday last year, Dad took me to the 9/11 memorial and told me a story that he would only tell mom and no one else."

On the day of the attacks, Dad was on his way to see two old friends he has not seen since high school; he was getting married to the women that Dad hooked him up with, their names were Peter and Sara, and their were expecting a child, Dad has sent emails about raising me and you and sent pictures of us. Two hours before Dad got there, he got a message from Sara that he will be in the North Tower til four, and that he can stop by if he could, he wanted to say something and give a gift for you, it's something that you will love. Dad was on the Brooklyn bridge and that's when the whole start of the attacks begin, the next thing he saw was a plane going low, and he thought that maybe it's making a emergency landing. He was wrong, it hit the tower, and Dad was thinking of Peter and the others that were in there. Dad felt helpless where he was, what can he do? He got out of his car and prayed that Peter was alive, and that he got out. Dad stayed and saw another plane hit the south tower, he couldn't believe what was happening, almost everyone around the nation couldn't believe it, they all wanted it to be a dream, a horrible dream, then the towers fell, this was no dream. The next day, Dad went to Sara's house and stayed with her for support, she also hoped that he was alive, and their unborn child would be able to see her father.

In the next five days, Peter never survived, he was lost in the tower with the others after it fell to the ground. It turned out that Peter mailed the gift to his house hours before the attacks, for reasons unknown, the only person was able to do that was Peter. The gift was two necklaces, one for dad, and one for the baby, boy or girl, and a note from Peter saying "This is for your daughter, give it to her when you feel she is ready; and thank you for bringing Sara into my life, you are a great friend in high school and beyond. Don't let anyone say that you can't be a father, cause all the emails and pictures you showed of her, and your son, I can tell you are a great father. Your friend, Peter." No one has ever said something like that to him. Despite all the mistakes, issues, and embarrassing things Dad has done, someone felt that he was a great father. At the memorial, Dad told me the story, and gave me my birthday gift, it was the necklace, it was a gold shaped heart and he told me "No matter how much I screwed up with you, you are my daughter and I hope you still think I am one." That's when I showed tears of joy and hugged him, he then told me that not all fathers are ready to see there kids go until they are ready to let go. We met Sara, and their 10 year old daughter Gracie, and Sara said that she heard a lot of great things about me, and she wished Peter were here to see me wear the necklace. We then went to see the names on the stone, and we saw Peter's name on there, it was a heartfelt day, not only for dad, but for me and Peter's widow and daughter." Jazz finished and took out the necklace, and looked at Danny.

"Danny, I know why you have been like this, you are not ready to see Dani grow up so fast, she's only like three, but in a fifteen year old body, so she still has a long way, but she is learning fast, and you need to catch up, otherwise, she will hate you, make things right." Jazz left Danny all alone, he was not ready to let Dani go, all of this craziness was because of her growing up too fast. All he can do was think of what to do.

**Danny:**

**She's gotta do what she's gotta do**  
><strong>And I've gotta like it or not<strong>  
><strong>She's got dreams too big for this town<strong>  
><strong>And she needs to give 'em a shot<strong>

**Whatever they are**

**_(Danny grabs his tablet and looks at the pictures of him and Dani, the one he likes is the one with her ontop of Danny's back, and they both are laughing)_**

**Looks like she's all ready to leave**

**Nothing left to pack**

**There's ain't no room for me in that car**

**Even if she asked me to tag along**

**God I gotta be strong**

**_(He plays a video of Sam, Dani, and him having a food fight in the kitchen with Jazz filming the whole thing)_**

**She's at the starting line of the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**

**_(He then walks up the stairs to see a drawing that Dani made that looked like a 3 or 4 year old drew it, but his parents thought it was cute to do, so they framed it. It was her, and Danny fighting Vlad, with the top saying fruit loop. Danny smiled at this.)_**

**She things are falling into place**

**Feels like they're falling apart**

**I painted this big ol' smile on my face**

**To hide my broken heart**

**If only she knew**

**This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say**

**This is where I want to but I won't get in the way**

**Of her and her dreams**

**and spreading her wings**

_**(He begins to walk to Dani's room.)**_

**She's at the starting line of the rest of her life**

**As ready as she's ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes**

**The prize is hers to win**

**She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road**

**Baby get ready**

**Get set**

**Don't go**

_**(He enters her room, and she is asleep, he goes to the side of her bed and kneels down)**_

**You're at the starting line of the rest of your life**

**As ready as you have ever been**

**Got the hunger and the stars in your eyes**

**The prize is yours to win**

**You have been waiting on my blessings before you hit that open road**

**Dani get ready**

**Get set**

**Please don't go**

_**(He bends down and kisses her on the check, she moves, but still asleep, a tear runs down Danny's face)**_

"I'm sorry, Dani. I will make this right." He said to her, he turns into his ghost form and phases out the window. What Danny didn't know was that Sam and Jazz were listening by the door the whole time, and they were both happy with what Danny did. "Where do you think he's going?" Sam asked. "He's going to get his future son in law, maybe." Jazz said jokingly, Sam looked at her. "Could happen." Jazz added.

**I think this was the hardest chapter I had to write, it was emotional, deep, and happy. What did you guys think of this chapter?**


	17. Getting along and still here

**Here we go, we are near the end of this year journey, it's time to to put this story to an end, no this is not the last chapter, it will start the big climax. **

Max awoke to see that the warehouse was empty. "What happened?" He said to himself, he cannot remember what he did before he passed out. "Was there a fight or something, and was I singing a Green Day song?" He then see's the gun, the one that he could have used to end his life, he is terrified about what he almost did. "What the hell is wrong with me? Was I really about to kill myself, and for what reason?"

He then answered that question when he remembered that Danny told him that he can't be around Dani because it could get him killed. "Why did I say that, if I died, then I died defending our love. Then again...No, it's no excuse, I would die for Dani, and I hope she would be able to remember me, but since I told Danny to tell Dani that we are over, maybe she won't want to talk to me again."

"Not if I can help it." Said a familiar voice, Max looked up and saw Dannt floating down and and landed next to him. "Oh, are you here to tell to leave Amity? Cause that is the next step of leaving Dani for good." Max said upset. "No, I feel really bad that I made you do that, it was so horrible for me to do."

Danny then saw the gun that Max tried to use on himself. "Max, were you trying to..." "No, I couldn't do it, it would only make things worse for her." It was not easy admitting for Max to say to Danny. "I made you hurt, didn't I."

Max didn't say a word. "You're right you know, I am not like you guys, I don't have powers like you and Dani do. How can I even say that, I love her so much that I can't believe I was willing to take my own life for this little break up that was caused by you. He looked down on Danny, and he knew this was all his fault. "I really did mess up bad." he said, feeling bad for what he did to him and including Dani.

"May I?" He asked Max if he could sit down next to him. Max nodded yes, as Danny sat down next to Max, he began to speak. "I wouldn't blame you if you did do it, but Dani would for causing her a lot of pain if you did it, then she would blame me for making you do this, an innocent young kid who just experienced love. I'm sorry for what I did to you." Danny lifted up his hand as a handshake of forgiveness, Max decided to shake Danny's hand, showing that they where cool for now.

"So now what?" Max asked. "We need to find a way to make Dani feel better and to be with you, but I need you to prove yourself to me and I will let you go see my daughter." Danny told him.

"I thought I already did." Max said, confused. "You only did that to Sam, now, do it for me, or leave like you said you would." Danny added, and he was serious about it. "Let me think of a song." Max said. Max spent almost a minute thinking of a song. That was when he found it. "Do you have internet on your phone?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Danny was a little confused. "Can you find I'm still here from the Goo Goo Dolls, the instrumental version?" "I actually have it." "Play it please, it what I think Dani feels, and probably still does, and it's kinda like how I feel sometimes." Max said. Danny began playing the instrumental version of the songs.

**Max:**

**I am a question to the world**

**Not an answer to be heard**

**Or a moment**

**That's held in your arms**

**And what do you think you'd ever say?**

**I won't listen anyway**

**You don't know me**

**And I'll never be**

**what you want me to be**

**And what do you think you'd understand?**

**I'm a boy, no**

**I'm a man**

**You can't take me**

**and throw me away**

**and how can you learn what's never shown?**

**Yeah you stand here on your own**

**They don't know me**

**Cause I'm not here**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They don't know me, cause I'm not here**

**And you see the things they never see**

**All you wanted I could be**

**Now you know me**

**And I'm not afraid**

**And I want to tell you who I am**

**Can you help me be a man?**

**They can't break me**

**As long as I know who I am**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can the world want me to change?**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**They can't see me, but I'm still here**

**They can't tell me who to be**

**Cause I'm not what they see**

**Yeah the world is still sleeping**

**While I keep on dreaming for me**

**And their words are just whispers**

**and lies that I'll never believe**

**And I want a moment to be real**

**Wanna touch things I don't feel**

**Wanna hold on and feel I belong**

**And how can I say they never changed**

**They're the ones that stay the same**

**I'm the one now, cause I'm still here**

**I'm the one, cause I'm still here**

**I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here**

Danny was amazed at Max's singing, he couldn't believe that he was that great of a singer. "That was the best thing I have ever seen." he said. "Thanks, that means a lot to me." Max accepted. "I think I now a way to get Dani to fall in love with you again." Danny said. "How?" Max asked. "Let me give Sam a call. I'm going to tell her there is a little concert outside the Fenton house." Danny smiled.

"On a school night?" Max asked. "Hey, some teenagers don't go to bed til like four. That pretty much goes to seniors." Danny added. He quickly click Jazz on his phone and it dialed. "Hello?" Sam asked, a little tired. "Jazz, I need you to alert everyone going to the dance tomorrow night, that there is a small preview of the band outside my house." "Why?" Jazz asked "No time for questions, it's to bring Max and Dani back together!" He yelled. "Okay, give me a few minutes." She said and hanged up. "Get your band mates." Danny said to Max. "How do you know that they will come?" Max asked. "They wouldn't mess it for the world." he said.

Max then remembered that Dani was the only one that can play drums. "I need a drummer." "I know someone" Danny said. "Who?" Max asked. "You'll see." Danny telling Max to trust him. "Take my hand, were going to fly to Fenton works." Max, without question, decides to take Danny's hand and they turned intangible and flew through the roof.

**The final three chapters begin next, so be prepared on what will happen. I'm also doing a Degrassi fic with my sort of OC, J.R. Williams, remind you of anyone?**


	18. Here with me

**Last three chapters, had to think which song to use in this one, and I did.**

Dani woke up to see her father standing next to her, and he was the last person she wanted to see. "What do you want?" She said, with an angry tone. "I was wrong about what I said, you had feelings that I should not have not have hurt, and I did." Danny said, but Dani was not convinced what he said. "K, go away." She turned over not to face her father.

"Listen, when Jazz was going out with Johnny, I was acting protective because I didn't want my sister getting hurt in the end, and I cared for her almost everyday, even if I don't show it that much. and I didn't want to see her get her heart crushed. I thought Max was going to hurt you in the end and it turned out he didn't, and... It was me that hurt you in the end." Danny said, hoping to get her to listen.

"Keep going." She said. "I was the idiot that took away the person you love." He said. "And." She wanted him to continue.

"I'm sorry for making your life horrible, I just don't want to lose you, but you are a girl that is almost a grown up, sort of. I am so sorry for what I did, can you ever forgive me?" Danny was hoping he didn't have to continue apologizing. Dani turns around and hugs Danny. "I forgive you." She said. "I love you dad." She started tearing.

"I think you would say that more often, when you turn around, looking outside the window." Danny told her, Dani was a little confused about that, put she decided to go with the flow. As she got to the window, what she saw shocked her. There was a bunch of teens from school and in the small circle was Jack with the base guitar, Donna on electric keyboard, Max taking the vocals, and making her debut on Max's band on electric guitar, Ember, and on drums is Sam.

"Since when does Mom play the drums?" She asked. "What do you think the drum set was foe before you were started using it?" Danny told her. "How did you get Ember to..." she asked. "She owed me a favor." Danny told her. "Now look at what Max has to say."

In the circle, Max signaled Donna to start the keyboard. "Before we start, how come you never told me about your keyboard playing?" he asked her. "Not now, get back together with Dani!" Donna yelled at him. "Alright." He said. He looks at Ember. "Thanks for coming on short notice." "You can thank me later." Ember said, really she only wanted to play. Donna started playing the keyboard. Max looked at Dani. "This is for you, Dani." He began to sing.

**Max:**

**Wheels are turning**

**I remember when you were mine**

**Now just to reach you**

**Baby I stand in line**

**But there's another world**

**We're living in**

**Tonight**

**And there's another heart**

**That's fading in**

**the light**

_**(All members begin playing, the crowed begins cheering)**_

**Don't want your picture on my cell phone**

**On my cell phone**

**I want you here with me**

**Don't want you memory**

**In my head, no**

**I want you here with me**

**Spent the summer**

**Just laying out in the sun**

**Time seems to move so slowly**

**When you're taking it as it comes**

**Maybe we were just too young**

**Your body was tan and your hair was long**

**You showed me your smile**

**And my cares were gone**

**Falling in love filled my soul with fright**

**You said. "Come on baby it'll be alright."**

**I must have been a fool to the bitter end**

**Now I hold on to hope to have you back again**

**I'd bargain and I'd fight**

_**(Dani can't believe Max is showing there love to the almost the entire town, she loves it)**_

**But there's another world**

**We're living in, Tonight**

**Don't want your picture on my cell phone**

**I want you here with me**

**I don't want your memory**

**In my head, no**

**I want you here with me**

**Well, I saw you in the restaurant**

**The other day**

**And instead of walking towards you**

**I ran away**

**And I'll keep on waiting for you**

**Till you come around**

**Come around and say...**

_**(Dani, somehow got quickly down from her room, showed up next to Max and she began to sing, the crowed goes nuts)**_

**Dani:**

**I don't want you picture**

**On my cell phone**

**I want you here with me**

**Don't need those memories**

**In my head no**

**(Both):**

**I want you here with me**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**(Jack and Ember):**

**Here with me**

**(Max and Dani):**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**Here with me**

As the song come to an end, Max and Dani held each other close. "I love you, Danielle Fenton." He said, and he meant it. "I love you too, Max Harrison." She said, and with that they both embraced in a passionate kiss, and the crowed watching went insane.

Danny watching from the window in Dani's room, was happy for the two of them. "This is the best thing I ever did." He said to himself, but then, his ghost sense went off. "No way." He said. He then spotted a red dot on Sam's head, without warning, Danny went ghost and flew fast to Sam, and a shot was heard and Danny was able to push Sam away from the last second, only for the blast to hit Danny, in the chest.

The crowed then ran away in terror, as a metal ghost came in and started to walk to Danny, Danny looked at Max and Dani. "Dani, get Max to the basement, Now!" He quickly ordered her in pain. Dani grabbed Max, and they both phased through the ground . Donna, Jack, and Ember all ran for cover, with Jazz tending to Sam, who was knocked out during the blast. The metal ghost was Skulker, and he was next to Danny, who was stunned from the blast. "Now, I will have your head!" Skulker said with an evil grin.

Dani manage to get Max into the basement. "Stay here, you'll be safe." She said to him, and right before Max was about to answer, Dani quickly left. "Great, what am I able to do in here?" He said to himself feeling useless. That was when tripped on a object that was the size of a football player, but it was black and gold. "What the hell...?" He then touches it and it opens and morphs onto his body. "Wha...ow...damn...!" He said screaming in pain. When it was done morphing, he was two feet taller. The armor was think as his skin, and the best part. "Welcome, Max Harrison to the Jack Fenton exoskeleton fighting and workout suit." The female computer voice said. "Awesome!" Max said. "Will you be fighting ghost or working out?" She asked. Max, knowing that it's going to be a stupid idea, decided to answer the question. "Fighting."

**Looks** **like we are about to have another fight scene, so get ready everyone. Oh in case you havent heard R.I.P My Chemical Romance**


	19. Never back down

**Here we go second to last chapter**

Skulker switched his arm into a machete, getting ready to take Danny's head, Danny has been trying to move, but the blast shot made him stuck and unmovable. Sam woke up to see the horror about to happen. "I knew that you were willing to put yourself in the line of fire for that Gothic weakling. It's too bad that she won't be able to see your head anymore."

He said with an evil smile. "Danny!" Sam cried out. Dani was in her phase mode and was flying fast towards Skulker, but Skulker sensed her and quickly turned his arm to a stun gun and fired at her and she was unable to move. "Hurray for me, I get to take two." He said. "When I get out of here I will-" She was cut of by Skulker. "You will be mantled right next to your father." He touched her check.

"You're the devil." Dani said and spat into his face. He whips the spit off his face. "Should of skinned you when I had the chance.

"Skulker!" Ember called him out, and he turned to see her. "Aw, my ex girlfriend. How nice of you stop by." He said to her. "Don't do this, he isn't worth killing anymore, you need to stop this madness! Why do you think I broke up with you? You're insane!" She yelled at him. "I know, but I like it. It's too bad your smoking. "What?" The next thing that happenend he fired at Ember and she took the blast hard and went straight to the wall.

Jack and Donna couldn't believe they say that. "He's nuts!" He yelled. "I think that is already covered, Jack!" Donna yelled at him. Skulker then turned back to Danny. "Looks like you lose your head, welp."

"No!" Dani screamed, fearing her fathers fate. Jack and Donna held each other, not wanting to look at the gory scene about to happen. Jazz was covering Sam's eyes and holding her back, where she was standing and could not do anything to help. "Say goodbye." Skulker said, as he raised the blade, a blast was heard and the next thing that happen was that Skulker's blade was missing his blade.

"What the...?" Skulker questioned and that was when he saw Max, in the exoskeleton, with energy still in his hand, ready for another shot. "Max?" Dani was shocked to see her boyfriend in her grandpa's latest invention. Jack and Donna were amazed by the sight. "No one hurts my girl's family, and you are someone that is hurting one of them, and that's makes me... very... pissed... off." Max said. "I think you and me have to do a little dance, and not a friendly one, one that will cause one to get hurt." "Max, don't do it!" Danny said. "Don't worry, I think this suit can help me out." He said.

"Max, he is very dangerous!" Dani said, hoping her boyfriend will stand down. "Dani, I think I can handle this." He said to her. He then eyes Skulker, who actually wants to fight him. "I think I should take you out first then get my main prize, this will be easy. I challenge you to a hand to hand combat, no weapons, only fist." "Fair enough." Max said accepting the challenge. "M." He said to the exoskeleton computer. "Play Foo Fighters."

"Which one?" M asked, Max knew which one he wanted to play. "Pretender, instrumental if you may." he said. With that, M began to play the song.

"Let's roll, Skulker." He gets into fighting stance. "Let's!" Skulker said and he begins running to Max. Max began to sing

**Max:**

**Keep you in the dark**  
><strong>You know they all pretend<strong>  
><strong>Keep you in the dark<strong>  
><strong>And so it all began<strong>

**(Skulker dove at Max, but Max pulled uppercut, and Skulker went flying, and landed hard on the street. Max jumps and tried a death slam, only for Skulker to roll out. Dani broke free from the hold, and she felt that Max can handle it from here. "He needs music." She said to herself, she spotted the drums. "There's a thought.")**

**Send in your skeletons**  
><strong>Sing as their bones go marching in... again<strong>  
><strong>The need you buried deep<strong>  
><strong>The secrets that you keep are ever ready<strong>

**Are you ready?**

**(Dani picks up the drums, and started playing them, she joins the singing):**

**(Dani):**

**I'm finished making sense**  
><strong>Done pleading ignorance<strong>  
><strong>That whole defense<strong>

**(Jack and Donna didn't want to feel left out, so they join in with with Jack grabbing the guitar and playing the song)**

**(Jack and Donna):**

**Spinning infinity, boy**  
><strong>The wheel is spinning me<strong>  
><strong>It's never-ending, never-ending<strong>  
><strong>Same old story<strong>

**(Max and Dani):**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**  
><strong>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<strong>  
><strong>You're the pretender<strong>  
><strong>What if I say I will never surrender?<strong>

**(Max dodge most of Skulker's punches. "M, now would be a good time to tell me when to hit him." M diagramed where to hit Skulker, and Max uppercutted him, causing Skulker to loose focus and fall backwards)**

** (Dani, Jack and Donna):**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**  
><strong>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<strong>  
><strong>You're the pretender<strong>  
><strong>What if I say I will never surrender?<strong>

**(As Skulker tried to get up, Max grabbed him by the boot and started thrashing his metal body over and over again, destroying his armor, Ember also decided to join in and found the Fenton thermos and picked it up)**

**(Ember):**

**In time or so I'm told**  
><strong>I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well<strong>  
><strong>The page is out of print<strong>  
><strong>We are not permanent<strong>  
><strong>We're temporary, temporary<strong>  
><strong>Same old story<strong>

**(Skulker could not move, the armor was too strong. "Max, I have downloaded a virus that will make his armor shut down his armor for a while, enough time for you to put him in the thermos." M told Max. "Let's put it on him now!" Max said, he puts his hand on Skulker's head and starts putting the virus in him)**

**(Donna and Ember):**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**  
><strong>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<strong>  
><strong>You're the pretender<strong>  
><strong>What if I say I will never surrender?<strong>

**(Jack and Ember)**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**  
><strong>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<strong>  
><strong>You're the pretender<strong>  
><strong>What if I say I will never surrender?<strong>

**(Max then goes near skulker's ear, and begins to whisper something to Skulker):**

**(Max):**

**I'm the voice inside your head**  
><strong>You refuse to hear<strong>  
><strong>I'm the face that you have to face<strong>  
><strong>Mirrored in your stare<strong>  
><strong>I'm what's left, I'm what's right<strong>  
><strong>I'm the enemy<strong>  
><strong>I'm the hand that will take you down<strong>  
><strong>Bring you to your knees<strong>

**So who are you?**  
><strong>Yeah, who are you?<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, who are you?<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, who are you?<strong>

**Keep you in the dark**

**You know they all pretend**

**(Max, Dani, Jack, Donna):**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**

**(Jack):**

**(Keep you in the dark)**

**(Dani):**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**

**(Donna):**

**(You know they all... pretend)**

**(Max):**

**You're the pretender**  
><strong>What if I say I will never surrender?<strong>

**(Ember, not caring that she was doing this to another ghost, uses the thermos to take Skulker's little ghost self. Danny and was now free, he runs to Sam and makes out with her.)**

**(Max):**

**So who are you?**

**Yeah, who are you?**

**Yeah, who are you?**

"You stupid bitch!" Skulker's voice faded as he was sucked into the thermos, as she closed it, she looked at Max. "You did good kid." Max nodded. "My work is done, when there is another fight, say M and J." M said. "Thanks M." The battle suit was done, and went off Max and turned into a ring. "Hal Jordan eat your heart out." Max said, and Dani ran to him and hugged him.

"What was that thing?" She asked him. "An invention that your grandpa made." He told her, right before they were about to kiss, Jack, Donna, Ember, and Jazz all jumped on him, congratulating him. Danny was making out. "What was that thing?" She asked Danny. "I'll tell you later." He said and kissed her. "I'm going to go to bed, in yours, don't keep me waiting." She got up and walked away, she then eyes Max's ring.

"Glad they have it in black." She walks into the house. Danny then walked to Max, and Max faced him. "You have got to be the stupidest person I have ever met. I can't believe you are dating my daughter"

He said to him. "If only you were." He hugs Max, Dani smiled at her father. "I'm happy to say this, welcome to Team Phantom, all of you, including Ember, if she wants to." Everyone looks to Ember.

"You know what, I think going to the good side, it's actually a cool thing, as long I get to play with the band, who needs to have a name for crying at loud!" She said to them. "Oh my god, I forgot that the dance was tomorrow, you need to have a name." Jazz warned them. "But we don't have one!" Jack whined. "Actually, I have one already." Max said. "Well, what is it?" Jazz asked. Max grinned. "They recently broke up, and I don't think they would mind if I take the song for the band name."

**Here we go the last chapter is next, I am going to give a special shout out to someone that stayed a whole year on this story. That will be on the last chapter. P.S. I know the fight was not the best then the first, but I felt it did well.**


	20. Idiots and parades

**Here it is, the final chapter, and I think it ends perfectly with everything, this year long story all ends right here. I want to give a special shout out to DannySamLover20 that has been on the story since chapter one. I would also like to give it to Zinnia 99 for liking the fight scene, gave me enough to write another one in the last chapter before this one. Will here it is the last chapter.**

It was the day of the dance and the crowed was waiting for Jazz to present the band. "Are you guys ready?" She asked them behind the curtain. "Yeah, we're ready!" Max said, pumped up, all the band members were wearing black jumpsuits, the same as Danny's jump suit, Dani of course had her own already.

Ember, Jack, Donna were practicing some strings, with Dani practicing on the wall with the drum sticks. "Your not playing guitar tonight?" Jazz asked Max. "Nah, I'll do it another night, cause I owe her a guitar after smashing hers." Max regrets doing it, but he didn't know it was hers. "Two minute warning guys, nothing else." Jazz informing them.

Max goes to Ember. "It's amazing you taught fast." He said talking about Donna. "When you dead, you're a quick learning." She said, and helped Donna tightening her guitar.

Max went to Dani, who was still practicing on the wall. "Ready?" he said to her. "A little nervous at first, but with you here, I think I can handle it." She said as she turns around to see him.

"Guess what my manager said if this goes well." He told her "What?" She asked. "He wants to have a summer concert here with two other bands. With us being the main band." Max told her. "That's great, who's the other band?" She asked, curious to know who it is. "One band by the name MRMB, and the other is not sure if they will do it, their from Peach Creek, some place in Canada." Max answered. "Hope they are good." She said. "Let's kiss for good luck." She added. Max just went in for the kiss and they made it last until Jazz was on the mic on the other side of the curtain.

"All right, Amity High, are you ready for the band?!" The crowed screamed. "I guess that's a yes!" agreeing with the crowed. "Ladies and gentleman, here they are, making their first ever appearance. Please welcome The Dark Romantics!"

As the curtain pulled away, the band was doing their act, laying on the ground that was when a random news reports were playing the the background, Ember was the first to get up, then Jack, they were looking like they didn't know what they where doing there, that was when Dani ran on stage to the drums, and told them to get ready. When the news reports ended. Ember started off the song, American idiot from Green Day, Jack quickly joined in. Dani then began playing the drums, with Donna still on the ground not joining the song yet. Max then dropped down from the top of the stage, and waited for his cue, then he went to the mic stand and began singing.

**Max:**

**Don't wanna be an American idiot**

**Don't want a nation under the new media**

**And can you hear the sound of hysteria?**

**The subliminal mind block America.**

**(Max, Ember, and Jack):**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.**  
><strong>All across the alien nation.<strong>  
><strong>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.<strong>  
><strong>Television dreams of tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<strong>  
><strong>For that's enough to argue.<strong>

**(Max):**

**Well maybe I'm the stupid America.**  
><strong>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.<strong>  
><strong>Now everybody do the propaganda.<strong>  
><strong>And sing along to the age of paranoia.<strong>

**(Max, Ember, Jack):**  
><strong>Welcome to a new kind of tension.<strong>  
><strong>All across the alien nation.<strong>  
><strong>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.<strong>  
><strong>Television dreams of tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<strong>  
><strong>For that's enough to argue.<strong>

_**(Donna now joins in, nailing the guitar solo, everyone went nuts, Ember was even impressed)**_

**(Max and Donna):**  
><strong>Don't want to be an American idiot.<strong>  
><strong>One nation controlled by the media.<strong>  
><strong>Information age of hysteria.<strong>  
><strong>It's calling out to idiot America.<strong>

**(Max, Ember, Jack, Donna):**  
><strong>Welcome to a new kind of tension.<strong>  
><strong>All across the alien nation.<strong>  
><strong>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.<strong>  
><strong>Television dreams of tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.<strong>  
><strong>For that's enough to argue.<strong>

As they finished the song, the crowed showed great applause, they loved The Dark Romantics. As the night progressed, The Dark Romantics now where on their last song, and this was a last minute song that Max picked out.

"This last song of the night comes from a band that just broke up, so this is a tribute to them, and thank god I have a piano for this one, and my friends will take it over. The also goes out to Danny Phantom, for letting me, Jack, Donna, and Ember for into the Black Parade." Max, looked at Danny, who was with Sam back stage, and nodded with a smile. started playing the piano.

**(Max):**

**When I was a young boy**

**My father took me into the city**  
><strong>To see a marching band.<strong>  
><strong>He said, "Son when you grow up,<strong>  
><strong>would you be the savior of the broken,<strong>  
><strong>the beaten and the damned?"<strong>

_**(Dani begins the drumming)**_

**He said "Will you defeat them,**  
><strong>your demons, and all the non-believers,<strong>  
><strong>the plans that they have made?"<strong>  
><strong>"Because one day I'll leave you,<strong>  
><strong>A phantom to lead you in the summer,<strong>  
><strong>To join The Black Parade."<strong>

_**(Jack, Ember, Donna, began playing)**_

**(Max, Ember, Jack, Donna):**  
><strong>When I was a young boy,<strong>  
><strong>My father took me into the city<strong>  
><strong>To see a marching band.<strong>  
><strong>He said, "Son when you grow up,<strong>  
><strong>would you be the savior of the broken,<strong>  
><strong>the beaten and the damned?"<strong>

**_(Jack got off the piano and ran to end part of the stage)_**

**(Max):**  
><strong>Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.<strong>  
><strong>And other times I feel like I should go.<strong>  
><strong>(Max and Jack):<strong>

**And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.**  
><strong>And when you're gone we want you all to know.<strong>

**(Max, Ember, Jack, Donna):**  
><strong>We'll carry on,<strong>  
><strong>We'll carry on<strong>  
><strong>And though you're dead and gone believe me<strong>  
><strong>Your memory will carry on<strong>  
><strong>We'll carry on<strong>  
><strong>And in my heart I can't contain it<strong>  
><strong>The anthem won't explain it.<strong>

_**(Max then goes right behind Dani and the drums, and they quickly switched, giving Dani time to sing, Dani goes near the crowed)**_

**(Dani):**  
><strong>A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams<strong>  
><strong>Your misery and hate will kill us all.<strong>

**(Dani, Ember, Donna):**

**So paint it black and take it back**  
><strong>Let's shout it loud and clear<strong>  
><strong>Defiant to the end we hear the call<strong>

**(Dani, Ember, Donna):**

**To carry on**  
><strong>We'll carry on<strong>  
><strong>And though you're dead and gone believe me<strong>  
><strong>Your memory will carry on<strong>  
><strong>We'll carry on<strong>  
><strong>And though you're broken and defeated<strong>  
><strong>Your weary widow marches<strong>

**_(Dani ran back to the drums and switched fast with Max, Max returned to the center stage)_**

**(Max, Jack, Ember):**

**On and on we carry through the fears**  
><strong>Ooh oh ohhhh<strong>  
><strong>Disappointed faces of your peers<strong>  
><strong>Ooh oh ohhhh<strong>  
><strong>Take a look at me cause I could not care at all<strong>

_**(Max then jumps into the stands where he is lifted facing the stage, someone hands him the U.S. flag, he throws his fist in the air)**_

**(Max, Jack, Donna, Ember):**  
><strong>Do or die, you'll never make me<strong>  
><strong>Because the world will never take my heart<strong>  
><strong>Go and try, you'll never break me<strong>  
><strong>We want it all, we wanna play this part<strong>  
><strong>I won't explain or say I'm sorry<strong>  
><strong>I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar<strong>  
><strong>Give a cheer for all the broken<strong>  
><strong>Listen here, because it's who we are<strong>  
><strong>(Max):<strong>

**I'm just a man, I'm not a hero**  
><strong>Just a boy, who had to sing this song<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a man, I'm not a hero<strong>  
><strong>I! don't! Care!<strong>

_**(The crowed was strong enough to put him back on the stage, where he wears the U.S. flag like a towel over his shoulder with pride)**_

**(Max and Jack):**

**We'll carry on**  
><strong>We'll carry on<strong>  
><strong>And though you're dead and gone believe me<strong>  
><strong>Your memory will carry on<strong>  
><strong>We'll carry on<strong>  
><strong>And though you're broken and defeated<strong>  
><strong>Your weary widow marches on<strong>

**(Max, Jack, Ember, Donna):**  
><strong>Do or die, you'll never make me<strong>  
><strong>Because the world will never take my heart<strong>  
><strong>Go and try, you'll never break me<strong>  
><strong>We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)<strong>  
><strong>Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)<strong>  
><strong>Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)<strong>  
><strong>Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)<strong>  
><strong>We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)<strong>

After they finished the song, fire works went off, causing the crowed to go extremely nuts, and wasn't because of the fireworks, it was because the crowed loved The Dark Romantics. All the band members got to the center of the stage and bowed to the crowed, Max and Dani looked at each other and began making out on stage. Danny and Sam finally have decided to brake it up, by closing the curtains. "For once, I agree with you." Sam said. Danny said nothing, only smiled. Dani and Sam broke out for air. "Summer concert?" She asked. By the sound of the crowed, Max can only say one thing. "Summer concert." and they both laughed agreeing to do it. He looks at the other three. "You guys in?" He asked them. "Hell yeah?" They yelled and they dog piled on Max. "Best School life ever." He said to himself. "And the best part of all of it, I have my love." He kisses Dani one more time, and all five take a nap on the stage, feeling that they have done enough fun for one day. "Should we leave them here for the night?" Sam asked. "Yeah, they should take a rest, cause they need to pack all the stuff and get it out of here." Jazz told them. All three of them laughed and and left the TDR's to sleep.

**THE END**

**Once again, thank all of you for riding this story, get ready for the second one, it's not the concert show, it's another story about forbidding love. and I left two easter eggs in this chapter about the two bands, the second one is easy, the first one is hard. What's next for me? Well there's Degrassi: Lives and Tears, Phantom Begins, and the Concert series pre stories. As I would say, leave your final reviews and thoughts. **


End file.
